Beneath the Crimson Sky
by Graphic Horrors
Summary: Feeling trapped was arguably the worst part of the apocalypse. It was the one universal consistency. Trapped by the island, trapped by desire, trapped by obligation. Hell on earth wasn't supposed to be so complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Jade fumbled with the blue edge of her sleeve nervously.

She was in trouble. Hella trouble. All distortions of hell kind of trouble. She knew she shouldn't have tried to enter the island's ruins; she'd been taught that since she was coherent enough to recall names.

But Harleys were a stubborn bunch, it was relatively hereditary. Getting into trouble was a familiar issue, it was almost not her fault that enthusiasm for adventure seemed to run through the veins of the Harleys. Jake would understand, but he was pretty useless in her defence. That's pretty much how things went on the island. Do something wrong, and the grandparents would know sooner or later. No one could save you then.

That didn't stop her from going along with Karkat's latest 'plan'. Note the inverted commas; Karkat couldn't make a plan worth shit. Cambions were supposed to be intelligent, but turns out that particular apple fell pretty far from the tree.

Jade would never mention such things to his face.

She stood in front of her towering home, covered in dirt with her rifle strapped to her back. She was so screwed. She could lie and say she just had a good tumble with Karkat or one of the many wandering lusi. But that never happened. So that concept was metaphorically out the window, along with her freedom for the next month. Sigh. She had a feeling it was going to be a looooong month.

Becquerel only allowed her two cousins to enter the ruins, them being nephilim and stuff. It was their birthright to maintain the seal. The seal between the two dimensions, crafted by her uncle's late wife many thousands of years ago, an angel from the beginning of time itself, if you wanted to be dramatic. It was basically just a teleportation pad that allowed people to come and go.

The only problem was dangerous things could come through. Demons, ghouls and whatever other creatures Jade's grandparents had warned her and Jake of. She believed this, despite her somewhat sceptic attitude towards it. She'd come across the supernatural, obviously; her cousins were nephilim and her best friend was a cambion. It's just that that seal was her only connection to the outside world, away from the island hidden away from the chaos of the world.

And by fuck it was a hellish world.

Polar to the relative calm of the island, the rest of the world was in disarray. The war pretty much caused that. Humanity was crippled by the arrival of the Condesce and her armies. The she-devil and her loyal Lords took it upon themselves one day to enslave everyone. It came too suddenly for anyone to understand the timing or the reasoning. Humanity never seen it coming. No one was safe. Pardon. No one is safe.

The Harleys were fortunate to have lived in solitude, mostly undisturbed by the rest of the world. As the respective guardians of the seal for more generations than there were people spared the culling fork, it was their duty to watch over the ruins, and basically make sure no one screwed around with it. You see, there was no where else on earth that was safe, no where but the island. The seal did exactly as it's title suggested, sealed the island away, safe from the rest of the world. Only way onto the island was through there, and off. And it lead to anywhere you wished to go. It was apparently a lot more casually used before the war.

Her uncle David and cousins John and Jane - soon after the impending apocalypse - came to live on the island as well, taking up residence in the towers. It was great to have more company at first. She had been six when this occurred, Jake had been nine. The company of those closer to their age had felt a relief if anything. But then a couple of years passed, and John started to invite people onto the island, opening the seal, and closing it again. Karkat was the first, and then some other cambions followed in the years after. The latest arrival came a year ago, some creepy guy called Gamzee.

John was far too generous that way, by her grandfather's perspective.

The Harleys weren't used to company, especially those of half demonic origin. But they could barely protest against someone of John's standing.

It struck her as odd that John never invited anyone human. She thought maybe there were none left to save, which was a thought she avoided dwelling on. Her and Jake's parents were still out there somewhere.

Ten years had passed since the apocalypse began. Ten. It felt weird to actually mention a number. It felt too normal, too calm on the island. The only hint of the bloodshed or horror came from the cambions, who were naturally a little bit sociopathic, borderline psychopathic. Karkat didn't like to talk about what happened before he came to the island, but it was easy to tell it had scarred him. It was off putting at first, but Jade came to realise there was a default setting of pissy to his personality, there was no real spite there.

Over all those years, she'd been encouraged by her imagination to indulge in her curiosity for the seal. What was really out there? Everyone had told her simply, 'it's not like this place', and that only made her more interested. Perhaps if she seen it herself, she'd feel better?

The first guardian did not humour her innocence, to say the least.

So Jade ended up standing in front of the home, scuffed and beaten, and hesitant to enter. Karkat had headed home, defeated yet another day. He never let her come over to hide at his hive, territorial cambion 'bull'.

Someone would be inside waiting to catch her, she just knew it! As if they always knew when she was up to no good.

A finger tapped the back of her shoulder, and she jumped, barely making a scream before she turned pale.

A strange noise came after, and she recognised the struggled sound as laughter.

"John! That's not funny!" She yelled as she turned, before covering her mouth to hush her frustrations for her cousin's antics.

He shook his head and continued to laugh. He moved his hands to sign the words, ' _couldn't help it_.'

She huffed, and pressed her hands against her waist as she stared him down.

He offered a grin as an apology, and moved his hands again to speak. ' _Bec beat you up again, didn't he?_ '

She removed her eyes from him, and a sigh slipped from her mouth, ' _maybe'_ , she motioned, _'just a little, please don't tell._..'

After a moment with his brow arched, and he shook his head, ' _secret's safe, again._ '

"Thanks John," she sighed in relief, and pulled at the strap of her rifle nervously. "I can't handle another lecture, it's... Ugh... You know? Well, you wouldn't really. You just walk around wherever you want and no one says a thing... Oh! Not that I meant that in a bad way! I'm just so envious..." She pouted, staring at her shoes.

John didn't say anything of course, he was mute. It was awkward at first, when they first came to the island, but Jane helped with the translation and eventually helped her learn sign language. It'd became easier to communicate, but it was still a little weird. Pesterchum was a miracle.

She glanced up, and saw him fold his arms and shake his head.

' _Sorry!'_ She motioned, and offered him a smile.

He released his arms and waved his hand with a smile, indicating that it was all good. Jade was grateful her cousin didn't hold grudges, he was nice that way.

"So any tips for entering the house of Harley unnoticed?" She asked.

He shook his head, and motioned again, ' _Grandpa is waiting inside_...'

Her eyes widened, "then what was the point in saying you'd keep it a secret, John?!"

He frowned, and shrugged, ' _I'll do what I can to cover for you, but he's pretty strict when it comes to the ruins. He just knows things. Besides, you do this practically every week, like clockwork. It's never gonna work, Bec won't let anything through_.'

"No one except you and Jane."

He shook his head at that, and looked away. ' _I can't let you go though there, you don't want to see it. I probably seems like I'm being unreasonable, but I'd rather you not rush into danger... It's literally hell out there._ '

"That's not for you to decide, John! I'm old enough to know it's not safe, but I'm not some defenceless little girl!"

' _You wouldn't understand it, Jade. Please just hear me out on this. It's a nightmare out there. You're not just my cousin, you're my friend. I'd hate anything bad to happen to you.'_

She huffed, and entered the towers. She didn't intend to be mean to John, well, that time she did, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings or cause him to worry. He kept the island safe from the war, closed the seal when he was still learning the alphabet. He was amazing, she admired him greatly. But he didn't understand what it was like to feel trapped his entire life. It was exhausting just sitting around in the safety of the island.

She stormed through the living room, ignoring her grandfather sitting by the fire polishing a shotgun.

"I know I'm grounded, I'll be up in my room," was all she said before she made the ascent to her room. Jake was there when she walked up the final spiral of stairs, raiding through the cubboards hastily.

She ignored her brother as well, and fell face first onto her bed, groaning into the covers.

"Sorry sis, I'm undergoing quite the predicament here," he hummed, rustling through the bottom of tbe wardrobe. "I'll be with you in just a moment."

She rolled over and looked to see what he was doing. "What have you lost now?"

"Are you insinuating I lose things often, because I assure you little sister, I most certainly do not!"

"Whoa, Jake, alright. What can't you find?" She sat up, and curled ber fingers over the edge of her bed.

He ran a hand through his messy brown hair, "my blasted laptop. The damn thing was here this morning, but now there's no sign of it."

"O-oh..."

"... I believe I recognise that response, Jade... What have you done?"

"N-nothing!" She looked away.

"Dear, precious, sweet baby sister... Am I correct in assuming you've played a part in the sabotage and or theft of my laptop?"

Jade watched Jake walk closer with every word that came from his mouth. She didn't mean to lose the laptop, she just borrowed it on her little journey, and it kind of broke in her spar with Bec. "Oops..." She giggled nervously.

"I do not want to get into another round of fisticuffs with you, Jade! But if you have damaged or lost my laptop I might acually kill you!" He was a bit furious, she noted.

She shrank back as he moved closer, unsure of whether or not he would initiate another round of fisticuffs. No matter the outcome, she still had her rifle. "... Okay... Well, try not to kill me... But I kind of sort of maybe lost your laptop indefinately... I'm so sorry, Jake. You know I hate leaving home with an extra computer on hand... If it makes up for anything, we can get you a new one! It might take a while, but you can use mine until then!"

His face scrunched into an unpleasant frown, but he wasn't looking at her. "So my laptop has entered oblivion from which she can't return, or... Is she simply lost?"

"Uhh... She- it fell into the ocean..."

"... Well... I... I suppose she at least had a poetic death, one which is worthy or such a loyal and reliable piece of unfeeling machinery. Bugger."

His exhale echoed in the room.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I got into trouble with Bec again, and the laptop slipped from my bag, and I had no idea it could break into that many pieces on the way down to the water!... Here, take my computer!"

She pulled her computer from the 'techno-pile' at the bottom of her bed, and forced it into his arms.

"Egad! This is mighty fine of you, Jade. Although, I admit I'm still a tad sore about this whole kerfuffle."

"It's only until I find you a new one..." She spoke sadly.

He rolled his eyes behind his glasses and smiled. "Well, consider your apology accepted, I know how much you love this computer."

She relaxed back against her bed. "What was on your laptop that you didn't want anyone to know about?"

"Wh-what?"

She pushed up her glasses and pressed again. "You're super protective of it..."

He walked away with her computer, "it's my laptop, why of course I'd be protective!"

"Yeah, I suppose..." She closed her eyes, giving up. She knew what he'd been up to anyway, she'd used the laptop. Her brother had been on pesterchum chatting with someone she didn't recognise. Someone called timaeusTestified.

She didn't outright confront him about the new chumhandle. If he was going to talk about this penpal, then he would to his own sister surely? She glanced across the room to see him sitting on the bed, typing away. She removed her rifle so she could finally get some sleep after a stressful day.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave's breath stilled with anticipation.

He had been on the hunt for a couple of days now, tracking a young man and his child through the trashed city of Houston. It was a slow and painful hunt, with a multitude of opportunities to strike. Too many in fact. The man was weakened by a bite wound on his shoulder, that's how Dave initiated his tracking. It was a potent scent of fear and desperation. An easy ass target for once.

There was one issue here; the kid.

Most of his kind wouldn't hesitate to tearing the child apart, or raising it as a kind of thrall. But nope, not a fucking chance for Dave Motherfucking Strider. That's where he drew the line. Fuck that.

He'd learnt shortly after stalking them, that her name was Casey. She was in every sense of the word adorable. Golden blonde hair, sharp green eyes, pale skin, chirpy voice. Adorable as fuck. Dave would never admit these thoughts to anyone.

He would have abandoned the chase, if you could call it that, if it weren't for the fact that he was literally starving. Bro told him he wasn't taking care of his sorry ass anymore, and if he was hungry, he should go find food by himself. That was four days ago he had that 'argument' in their apartment. He hadn't eaten in eight. Holy shit was he so fucking hungry. His belly was actually rumbling! No, no, just nope.

He sighed, staring down at his prey. The pair had no idea they were being watched, not a single clue. Which was strange, because, Dave eventually tried to make his presence known. The guy just kept going with the little girl on his back. Tough son of a bitch. He might actually taste nice. Whether it be his blood or his flesh, Dave didn't really care. He looked like a walking bacon and cheese beef burger with diced onions and tomato ketchup oozing out between the buns. Fucking yum.

Whoa, that was way less creepy before he put thought into it. But hell, he'd been stalking this guy for two days with the intent of killing him and eating his flesh. How much more creepy could it get?

That stupid fucking kid, made it so difficult to attack. She was all like 'Daddy, when we gonna find Mommy?' or 'I love you, Daddy,' or 'I want some pizza!' How the hell did that kid know what pizza was? The world ended ten years ago, she couldn't be older than that, so how the hell could she have experienced the cheese infused majesty that was pizza? Pfft, stupid kid.

It didn't take long for the man to collapse from exhaustion. Two days was impressive actually. He'd bled out from his wound. Some other demon must have got him good before Dave picked up on the blood. Poor bastard. Oh well, his loss.

Dave watched eagerly, and yet hesitated before descending down to the corpse. The girl was pulling at his jacket with her dirty white mittens, and nudging him in desperation and confusion.

"Daddy? Why are you sleeping now?" She whined, attempting to invoke some life in him, to no avail. He was dead, Dave didn't even need to smell it. The man was just lying there, unmoving, with his blood staining the sidewalk.

"Come on, Daddy, wake up! It's not safe, you said!" She probably started to realise that something was terribly wrong now. The panic was evident in her shaking voice.

Dave crouched not far away, hands falling between his knees, hovering on top of a long since crashed truck down the street. The street itself was filthy, littered with abandoned vehicles, rotting shopping bags and crates, and now the body of some poor kid's dad. He bit his tongue, and refused to move.

Someone jumped down onto the head of the truck next to him with a decent thud. The man's hands were in his pockets, and his shades hid his face perfectly. "Sup, little man." He greeted with a hint of relief, "been looking for you everywhere."

Dave hummed in reply, and acknowledged his older brother with a short nod.

"What, no, _oh hi best bro, I've been hella busy getting some dinner all by myself because I'm so cool, holy shit_."

Dave rolled his eyes at him and clicked his tongue, "I'm still busy, if you don't mind, Dirk."

He huffed a near chuckle, "I can see that," he observed. "What? Not got the balls or something?"

"Shut up. I'm just enjoying the show, you know, love the whole suffering of humanity. It's poetic as hell watching the struggle of their final moments, the last of their hope fading away into the darkness of my slick maw."

"Whoa, dark, lil' bro," he grinned. "But I ain't buying it."

Dave didn't reply this time, only took to staring at the little girl who began to weep against her father's chest.

"This is it, man. Now or never."

Dave frowned, and bared his fangs. He tried to speak through his teeth, but it came out as a muffled flurry.

Dirk sighed, and slapped Dave's back, "you gotta eat. It's as simple as that. We all went through this bullshit at one time or another. Happens all the time."

"This _is_ just bullshit," he half spat, half sighed. What an unusual combination.

"Look, you can keep the kid if it'll emotionally scar you to kill her, just get this shit under control, or I'll take over," he spoke through his frustration.

Dave had considered that, but coming home with some random human kid would put Bro into a fowl mood for at least a century. Not that Dave had lived through a century to fully comprehend it, he was like sixteen or something. So yeah, a century with Bro throwing random crap at him (that motherfucking puppet) sounded even more crappy than a simple 'you're so grounded,' or the usual 'you had one job, little man.'

Bro was a bit of a dick.

"Shit-" Dirk hissed.

Something was wrong. The wind changed, and a disgusting smell surged through the air around them.

"Fucking Noirs... I told you, man, too little, too friggin' late..." Dirk pushed him down atop the truck roof.

Noirs were trouble. More trouble than hunters, or kids screwing with your head, or Bro on a bad day. Noirs would kill and eat anything they could. And worse, they would devour the souls of their prey, their power, their strength, their youth. Noirs were bad bastards.

Dave swore too much, he finally noted.

Screw it.

There it was, stalking down the street, barely a man, but not quite a beast. It was a black mass of snarling vigour. It was staring down the girl, who was yet to notice it coming closer to her.

Noirs were once human, he recalled. They became twisted and freakish after years in hell, however many it might require to trick a demon into dropping it's guard. They ate a demon soul, and then never stopped until they were killed again, and again.

The Noir before them still looked almost human, although the black tentacles waving from his back and the sword through his chest suggested it had been a while since he had escaped the claws of the pit.

Dave wouldn't admit it, but it was scary. And by the look on his big brother's face, he was scared too.

"Don't move, don't make a sound. You're not ready for this kinda stuff yet..." He nearly whispered.

But, the kid was still out there...

She was still crying into her dad's stained sweater.

Another Noir arrived upon the scene, joining behind the first. This one was similar to the first, but without any extra parts to his humanoid form, fresh out of hell.

They kicked something on the ground, and startled the girl away from her father's corpse.

"Come on, they'll go for the easy prey first, let's move it," Dirk made to stand, before Dave tugged him back down with a snarl.

"D-Daddy, wake up! Wake up, Daddy! Please!" She cried, "I'm scared, Daddy! Wake up!"

A ferocious growl erupted from Dave's throat, and he looked at his brother.

"No, Dave, stop it. This is serious shit here," he spat, "I promised Bro I'd keep you safe, this here, is not safe."

"Like I give a crap what the old man says."

"Dave!-"

He didn't have the time to shout anything more as Dave disappeared from the roof, and reappeared before the girl. His broken blade was unsheathed, and swung by his side with no less grace than a crow in the winter of the northern states. Poetic. As. Shit.

The Noirs briefly looked as though they were taken by surprise, which they must have been. But quickly the shock turned into twisted joy, sniggers marked their jaws.

"A baby Strider," the older of the two spoke, the one with the tentacles and sword stabbed through his chest.

"Baby? Come on, give me some credit. I'm youthful, not childish," Dave countered, and gripped his sword tighter.

"You won't be much of anything in a minute..." It smirked, spreading it's fangs from ear to ear slyly.

Dave extended his blade before him, and readied for an attack.

But Dirk appeared ahead, and cut down the younger Noir with a single swing. His brother was the ultimate badass. So was Bro, but Dave wouldn't admit that either.

The older Noir avoided the next attack from Dirk, and leapt back a good few metres.

Dirk stood his ground, and waited for it to make a move.

The bastard smirked again, and shook his head. "How is it that a couple of high and mighty Strider brats are fighting dirty on the streets of a ruined city? Hard times? The Condesce lost interest in the oldest's dick? No wait... She has... Ever since Lord English took a fancy to the broad. I'm surprised there's still any of you left after he took control."

"Beat it," Dirk warned without any need to suggest how dangerous he was.

"Not until I take what I want," it retorted, staring at the humans behind Dave.

"Kid's mine," Dave answered calmly.

The Noir snorted, and bared it's teeth.

"Take the rest," Dave spoke again, and herded the girl away from her father.

She barely resisted, too fearful to understand her situation. All she must have known was that there were monsters surrounding her, killing each other, and now their attention was on her.

"I can agree to this," it finally said, stretching it's extra limbs across the street to pick up the body.

"Daddy!" The girl screamed, "don't hurt my daddy!"

Dave cringed, and placed his free hand atop the girls head. It didn't help, she was still crying for her father.

"Come on, lil' bro," Dirk said without turning from the Noir, expecting Dave to leave first.

Dave sheathed his broken blade, and picked up the kid, who was kicking and screaming. He hushed her as best he could, which was pathetically poor a job done, and absconded the fuck out of there before he heard the body being torn apart.

He appeared in the living room of their apartment, sweating and starving still. The girl lay limp in his arms, head fallen over his shoulder. She was quiet, fearful. He could hear her heart going like a kettle drum.

Dirk appeared a moment after, sheathing his sword before turning to face Dave with the most painful angry look he'd ever displayed. He didn't say anything, but he didn't exactly have to.

"I'll be in my room," was all Dave said.

"Bro can deal with this, I did my job," Dirk said before Dave closed the door behind him, not intending the statement for anyone in particular.

The door clicked shut.

He sat the girl on his bed and left her to do her own thing until he figured out what to do. Rose maybe? Oh hell now, her psychobabble bullshit could only be tolerated for so long... John. John might have answers. He immediately logged onto Pesterchum on his phone, and scrolled down his chum list to find his best bro.

He was interrupted by a sob from the other side of the room. The kid was backed against the wall, clutching her knees to her chest, staring at him through drenched red eyes.

"Yo, kid," he said quietly, stuffing his phone back into his jean pocket so he could walk over to the kid with his full attention.

"You're a bad man! Daddy said!" She yelled, "You hurt people!"

He sighed, and scratched the back of his head. "I won't go denying that, kid. But I'm not gonna hurt you, you're pretty safe here. Just don't leave my room just yet, okay? My bros won't be too happy seeing you wandering around..."

She frowned, and it was adorable, "I want my daddy."

"Your dad's..." Being torn apart and eaten at the minute... "Not able to take care of you anymore."

"I don't understand..." She whimpered.

"He, uh, was very tired, and the angels let him sleep in heaven. I'm gonna take care of you now," he said slowly, unsure of himself for once.

"But you're a bad man!"

"I'm a strong man! Not the creepy circus kind, but hell, I'm pretty freaking awesome," he scoffed, folding his arms, "and I'm gonna take care of you for a while, until I can work something out, okay. You're safe, kid. I'm your big bro now, alright?"

She was silent then, too sad-looking. The poor thing was lost, alone, afraid. He couldn't hurt her, he never intended to. He wanted to eat her dad's flesh, but he couldn't when he seen the kid. Casey, he remembered was her name.

"You just get some rest for now, kid," he shuffled a hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone again. He couldn't deal with this, John had to know what to do.

 **\- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 19:43 -**

 **TG: hey egderp how are things in faulty towers?**

 **EB: uhhhhhhhh.**

 **EB: horrible.**

 **TG: care to elaborate?**

 **EB: jade, grandpa, ruins, madness... jeez, these people never stop. haha.**

 **EB: nevermind, you're asking ironically or whatever, right?**

 **TG: being polite bro**

 **TG: dave strider is the messiah**

 **TG: all polite and caring and shit**

 **TG: we could be undergoing siege here and i would pester you with my affections**

 **EB: oh wow, i'm swooning like crazy over here dave.**

 **EB: you're devilish charm is overpowering, even though i'm impossibly far away, i can feel your adoration for me.**

 **TG: coming on to me now? hate to tell you bro, no homo**

 **EB: pfft**

 **EB: you started it**

 **EB: so**

 **EB: what's up?**

 **TG: ...**

 **EB: ...**

 **TG: ...**

 **EB: ...**

 **TG: enough egbert this is painful**

 **EB: GASP.**

 **EB: THE dave strider is in pain?**

 **EB: seriously though what's with you?**

 **EB: don't be all cool and ironic and stuff, i can tell, sometimes.**

 **TG: went on my first solo hunting trip today**

 **EB: oh.**

 **EB: so uh, how did it go?**

 **TG: fucked up pretty bad**

 **TG: like i accidentally impregnated some stray dog**

 **EB: ...**

 **EB: opposed to intentionally impregnating a stray dog.**

 **EB: just to establish here, you're being sarcastic right?**

 **TG: for fuck sake john of course i was being sarcastic**

 **EB: thank god haha.**

 **EB: that would be weird.**

 **TG: no shit**

 **TG: i brought some kid back with me**

 **EB: oh? demon or?**

 **TG: she's pretty human**

 **TG: and hates me**

 **EB: so you need me then?**

 **TG: always bro**

 **EB: ew gross.**

 **TG: shes just sitting there all upset and i dont know why but the strider charm isnt working on her**

 **TG: her dad died today**

 **TG: noir would have got her**

 **EB: i'll be there in a few minutes, hold on.**

 **TG: owe you man**

 **\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 20:08 -**

John sighed greatly.

True to his word, he arrived in the Strider apartment no longer than six minutes later, and found Dirk sitting on the couch watching some old program with cartoon ponies in it. He was a pretty strange guy.

He decided Pestering him was the easiest form of communication.

 **\- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 20:15 -**

 **EB: hey dirk, how are things?**

Dirk looked down at the ping from his phone, and then up through his shades as he nodded, "daunting as usual, but with extra teen angst in the air."

John gave a short laugh and turned to look at Dave's bedroom door.

"Dave called you then?" He asked, staring back at the tv.

 **EB: yeah, he brought a kid back with him?**

John asked with genuine concern, for both Dave and the kid, and for the whole situation itself. The Striders were still demons after all, super high in the ranks of things FOR demons. The Condesce had a thing for Bro he believed.

"You're probably better off talking to him about it, kid," he groaned, "you're pretty much his mate, right?"

 **EB: by mate you mean friend, yes.**

John rolled his eyes.

 **EB: besides, you're however old, shouldn't you have one by now?**

"Waiting," he replied, taking a sip from his bottle of Fanta.

Demons were weird as hell.

Ha.

Anyway.

 **EB: well, you know where I'll be.**

 **\- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 20:18 -**

John retreated to Dave's room, glancing back to see Dirk raise his bottle in acknowledgement.

He entered the room hesitantly. He first looked around and settled his eyes on the girl, who perked up at the sight of him.

He let a small smile grace his dorky features.

"Sup," Dave greeted loosely, drawing John's eyes to the desk he was sitting at.

' _Hey Dave, sorry I took so long_ ,' he signed before he closed the door behind him, and walked over to offer a good bro fist. ' _You know how family is._.. He barely let a laugh escape him, then he walked over to sit on the bed where Casey was.

He waved to the girl, offering another warm smile. He took out his phone and opened his notes, before typing. Being mute was a pain in the ass sometimes.

 _i'm john, what's you're name?_

She sniffled, and looked at him as if he was a miracle incarnate. "I-I'm Casey... Are you an angel?"

Clever kid, he noted mentally, and laughed, ruffling a hand through his black hair. He flipped his hand from side to side, indicated a 'so-so', or 'kind of'.

"Why aren't you talking, Mr. John?"

 _can't, i'm not able to speak, my voice doesn't exist_. He tried to explain through his notes.

"Are you here to save me...?" She moved closer to him, peeking over to Dave.

 _i'm here to help, yeah._ He looked back toward his best bro questioningly, and received a shrug.

His eyes found Casey once more, and he opened his arms for her. She immediately hugged him tightly.

"My daddy! They hurt my daddy!"

"Like hell we did!"

John turned to glare at him.

Dave growled, and folded his arms in protest, sliding back to his computer screen.

"No..." Casey mumbled into his shirt, "the other ones... The scary black ones..."

" _Shh..._ " John nearly sounded, but it was a bit off. He petted her golden head in attempts to sooth her, which he was pretty good at. Not as good as his twin, but still pretty good. He pushed her away a bit to type another line into his phone _i'm here, casey. no one's gonna hurt you now, i promise._

"But- there's still bad men here..."

John frowned, and looked back at Dave sceptically. _dave is pretty okay, casey. that's the man sitting over their having a hissy fit,_ he grinned, watching Dave shuffle as if he was rolling his eyes x5 under his shades. _his brothers are good too, dirk and bro. they're good people, ish._

"Good guys?" She looked up with shiny green eyes, and then over to Dave, and back at John again. "Are you sure, Mr. John?"

 _that guy over there_ , John pointed back with his thumb, _is my best friend_.

Casey smiled, and giggled.

"Thank fuck, you're lightening up, kid," Dave spoke with relief.

 **\- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:24 -**

 **EB: dave, control the swearing around our baby girl!**

 **TG: baby girl**

 **TG: hope you know im the big spoon in this freakish little relationship egbert**

 **EB: HA HA DAVE.**

"... I won't be able to see daddy again, will I?" Casey said out of nowhere.

John's face lowered, and he pouted nervously.

"Because he's in heaven, right? That's what Mr. Dave said..."

John barely glanced away from her and nodded very slowly. _he's in a better place, sweetie. looking out for you. he's the reason you're here, and safe with us._

"Brave man," Dave added, "awesome dude."

She nodded, and hugged John tighter. He hugged her back swiftly.

He held her for a long time, he had no real idea how long for. But he ended the hug eventually. _how about we settle you down in the living room to watch mr little ony with uncle dirk?_

"The scary man?"

 _he only looks scary, sweetie._ John smiled again for the thousandth time today.

She frowned, and eventually nodded.

 **EB: gimme a minute, dave, just need to settle this little princess down with her uncle dirk.**

 **\- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:29 -**

Dirk was still sitting on the couch, drinking orange fizzy goodness and watching more animated magical ponies prancing around being friends and stuff. Casey was still in his arms, hanging onto his neck dearly, afraid to let go.

He stood there awkwardly, unable to speak in any way.

"Yeah?"

He lowered Casey to the floor, but as she stood, she hung onto his waist as tightly as his neck. He brought out his phone, and Pestered.

 **\- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 20:31 -**

 **EB: i need to ask a favour...**

"You can ask," Dirk replied after a minute, which was good enough.

 **EB: could you keep an eye on casey for a little while, she'll behave and watch the pony stuff quietly.**

"Dealing with Dave then?"

John sunk back, and answered.

 **EB: yeah, I suppose.**

 **EB: casey would just be better in here with you i think, just for like an hour max.**

Dirk paused the screen, and turned to regard them both. Casey dared to catch a glimpse of him and was frightened back into John's shirt. "I don't mind," Dirk eventually said to John's relief.

 **EB: now, i know i can trust you to take care of her...**

"Don't even start, man," Dirk spoke with grand annoyance to his tone. "She's fine, go take care of your mate."

 **EB: still not my mate...**

 **\- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 20:37 -**

John walked Casey over to the couch, and lifted her to sit beside Dirk. She settled on the furthest away pointed, near enough resting on the opposite arm from him. Good enough, he decided, and petted her hair once more before walking away.

"Oh yeah, watch yourself, John."

" _Hm_?" He turned back to await anything further than that.

"It's been eight days."

John's eyes widened at this, and he chewed his bottom lip with brisk worry and a noticeable overbite.

When he entered the room, it was pitch black. When he tried the lights, they didn't work. John hummed to himself unnervingly, closing the door again.

He groaned in disdain.

Dave was stalking again, as expected. He had an opportunity to hunt and feed in privacy, so his instincts took over naturally. His kind loved to screw with people, watch them panic before they strike. John admitted, he was scared shitless at the minute. He'd never known his best friend to go for so long without feeding, four days was normally when he got jittery, five he got desperate. Eight must have been starving. He had to be careful during this feeding.

He'd allowed his best friend to feed from him before, it was hardly that much of a deal anymore. Blood was their agreement. He even allowed the stalking, because he knew it thrilled his friend, made it feel more natural to him.

But knowing it had been eight days since he'd last fed was terrifying. He had no idea how Dave had been hiding the hunger, especially around Casey. John supposed it just made him more of a person than a monster, which was a comfort.

But now, nothing was there to hold him back. He was hungry, and alone with his prey.

John walked into the centre of the room and closed his eyes, and breathed. He was still a person, he could control the hunger.

John knew that when it came to feeding demons, you could offer three things; blood, flesh and intercourse. Souls weren't on the menu, you couldn't eat or drink a soul, you most certainly couldn't fuck it. But you could taste it in one form or another.

Blood was the most practical and obvious choice. Neither John nor Dave was homosexual, so sex was hardly an option. Flesh meant losing an arm or something.

The only problem with blood was there was always the risk of bonding, much like with intercourse. One fuck up and you'd be bonded as mates forever.

Dirk joked too often about it, but Dave had never marked John, that would just be wrong. His neck was thoroughly off limits come feeding time.

But during moments like this, when Dave was feral from hunger, John was scared of what he might do. Bonding was the least he could do. With enough enthusiasm, Dave could kill him.

He shook such thoughts from his head. His friend was starving past a desperate stage, and he had to help him through this.

He let loose a good deal of air from his longs and paced over to the bed, and settle himself near the middle with his legs tucked beneath him.

He was pinned forward immediately with his cheek against the pillow. He gasped, as the air was knocked out of him.

Dave straddled his back and held his arms down at his sides.

He could feel his heart thumping in his chest and was pretty sure his best friend could feel it too as his face lowered the breathe into his ear.

John jumped, and glared back at his friend fearfully. _Don't you dare!_ He wanted to scream.

A low growl rang into his ear before his lips grazed across the nape of John's neck while he nuzzled the loose ends of hair out of the way.

His lips parted above his pulse.

He kissed his pulse, and John's blood ran cold.

John choked through his teeth. _Dave, I know you're in there. Don't do this. I'm willing to help you with feeding, but I am not becoming your fucking mate!_ He tried to use telepathy, but neither of them was telepathic.

Dave kissed the spot again with more haste.

John wasn't going to let this shit go any further. He loved Dave (purely and platonically) and wasn't about to let him screw things up. He elbowed him in the gut as he broke free from his hold and turned to pin his friend down on his back.

Dave gasped this time, with mouth open and ready to snarl. John didn't hesitate to cut his wrist against Dave's exposed fangs so he had something to feed on. Dave quickly sucked at the wound with zest. It was a couple of minutes before he stopped to make eye contact through his shades, though John could only guess. Then John was pinned back again, while the neck of his shirt was torn.

Before he could protest, Dave bit him.

A surge if electricity made it's way through his veins. The pain came first, and then the morphine.

John whimpered poorly. It didn't take long before his consciousness faded into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter contains multiple sexual situations (best way to put it). I have never written anything like this, so please take that into consideration when you realise how bad it is... Also, take into consideration that each character has biased information and opinions, so anything they say might not be true.**

* * *

Jane sighed as she walked up the spiralled stairway.

Her cousin had gotten into trouble again, and was therefore confined to her bedroom for an indefinite amount of time. In all fairness, it was a simple case of cause and effect. Jade shouldn't go near the ruins, none of them should. As much as Jane hated to admit it, even she couldn't get close. Well, she could. It was just a pointless act as she couldn't release or close the seal. Only her brother had that power.

Jane had a completely different power.

But that was a story for another time!

Jane had felt bad for her cousin, despite knowing that it _was_ Jade's own fault. She did it all the time; she was a rebellious kid. Which simply meant she was unhappy with her current circumstances. Which was sad, because the island was so beautiful and safe. Jane couldn't understand why Jade was so unhappy with that.

But at the very least she thought she could make her a little less miserable!

"Jade? Are you still awake?" She knocked on the floor before she popped her head up into the room. The towers were weird, the upper floors didn't have doors, it was all open plan.

"Yes... Just reading..." Jade answered in a tone that suggested she was indulged in whatever she was reading.

Jane climbed the final steps with a baking tray in her hands as she finally entered the Harley kids' bedroom. "I was baking and I happened to notice you didn't come down with Jake for supper..."

Jade was lying on her bed, propping herself up on her elbows while she read some form of light book. She had her rainbow coloured headphones wrapped around her neck, which trapped some of her long black hair into knots while her phone still played some playful music.

Jane smiled heartfully, and went to sit by her. The tray she held was propped out of Jade's sight on the bed. "What are you reading?"

Jade shrugged, and rolled over before she handed the comic book to her. "It's one of Jake's action adventure comics. It's sort of crappy... But the main character is quite heroic and headstrong, reminds me of Jake a lot, so it's not too bad."

Jane flipped through the first few pages, and quirked a brow, "the main character is a woman..."

"Yeeeeepp."

Jane stared at her cousin while the comic book in her hands was still open at a double page which revealed the main character falcon punching a rabid lion whilst wearing a rather revealing, and flattering, combat outfit. They both couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"Well, he is a little bit flamboyant..." Jane sniggered, and placed the comic back onto the bed.

"Do not even get me started on the short shorts! Have you _seen_ what's in his closet?" Jade pretty much shouted, unable to contain her laughter.

Jane covered her mouth to hide another giggle. "Jade, do you want a cookie?" She managed through a rather wide smile.

Jade jumped into sitting, cross-legged and perky. She peeked around with hyper curiosity, in search of the sweetly baked treats. _"Empire biscuits?"_ She blinked sweetly like a five year old girl.

" _MhmMmm,"_ Jane sang, and offered up the tray to her. "They go quickly in this house, so there's only two left."

Jade quickly grabbed both of the empire biscuits and chewed into both with an equal love for each of their sugary goodnesses.

"Although, there would have been more if you hadn't been grounded by Papa for trying to enter the ruins again..." Jane steadily rolled her eyes away from her.

Jade halted her munching and glared at her, a pout corrupted her face through a mouth full of biscuit and white frosting. "Whee ahhr noht havin dis chonversationn..."

Jane held her open palm up against her ear, "what was that?"

Jade swallowed, with difficulty, "I'm sick of everyone telling me what I can't do. I am old enough to take care of myself!"

"You're only sixteen, Jade. You can't possibly take on the world by yourself," she tried to reason.

"I'm not trying to!" Jade waved her arms in an over dramatic fashion, "I just want to see something other than perfection for once!"

Jane frowned at this and looked away. "I don't understand, Jade... I'm sorry, I just like the way things are here."

In silence, Jade shifted her large round glasses with the back of her palm to pinch the bridge of her nose. "It is _madness.._." She said softly through a sigh, and a humble yet half hearted smile had risen against her light cherry cheeks.

Jane took her into her lap and stroked her fingers through her cascading hair. The headphones were swiftly discarded as soon as they became an issue. She could feel her fingers tingle lightly as she hushed her cousin's troubles away.

"That feels lovely..." She could hear Jade mumble tiredly.

She hummed a small tune as she played through her locks, hoping to further calm her cousin down. This was a small part of her power, an ability to sooth and to heal; life magic, for lack of a better term.

Jade soon lay limp in her lap.

"Tell me what's so wrong with the island, Jade..." She said in the most motherly voice she could muster.

"It's... I'm not entirely sure..." Jade answered.

"Are you lonely? Is that it?"

"... I... I am not entirely sure... I just feel like there's not much for me here... Not that I don't love you all!... I just feel like something is waiting for me out there, and I need to go."

Jane wasn't sure what any of that meant.

"It sounds silly, but I think maybe fate is pulling me toward a broader horizon..."

"That sounds... Peculiar..." Was all Jane could say.

"It sounds like bullshit is what you were meaning to say."

Jane immediately stopped her petting to stare a scolding at her cousin, though she couldn't see it as Jane was hidden behind her.

"What? It _is_ what you meant," she merely shrugged, with a smug look on her face no doubt.

Jane facepalmed, and allowed a sigh to escape her. "You need to stop hanging out with that troll..."

"Karkat? And he's a cambion, not a troll!"

That was like saying a rat was a mammal, not a rodent. Karkat was a troll; a screw up of a cambion's genetics, or one of those who drew the short straw from their parents mixed dna. Jane couldn't bring herself to say such a thing though. "He's a bad influence on you... All that aggression and zeal... Ugh... Quite frankly, it's a pain in the ass."

"... I guess. Well, I thought so when I first met him, but he just has an angry quirk."

Jane stiffened, and stared widely at her cousin. "Oh golly whiz... You _like_ him!"

Jade crossed her arms in defence, "he's my friend, of course I like him!"

A blush tinted Jane's cheeks, romance was not her area to say the least; it made her vaguely uncomfortable. But to hell with unpleasantries if it meant her sweet cousin Jade had fallen for someone who could possibly rip her apart if the mood struck him!

"Jade you cannot be so dense! Trolls don't feel love or anything, a romantic relationship could never work! At best he would pity you! Yes, pity, that is the most positive thing they can feel for someone else!"

"I'm his freakin' moirail, Jane! He's my best friend! Why don't you understand this?!"

Both of them were standing at that point, waving their hands around almost pointlessly. Silly girl stuff.

"So then what?! Is that the reason you keep trying to leave the island?! Looking for the elusive _'Mr. Right'_?!"

"You're the one that is dense! You don't get it! _I am miserable here!_ I love you, Jake and everyone, but I am sick of this! I want something different in my life! I'm so restless! I just hang out on this stupid island screwing around and being useless!"

"You are not useless, stupid!"

"And now I'm stupid! _Great_!"

"Um, ladies?"

" _ **WHAT?** **!**_ " They screamed in unison, and turned to the intruder.

Jake shrank, and fumbled with his collar. "There's no need to be so ghastly towards one another! Your noise level is absolutely atrocious, we could all here the shouting from the kitchen. Grandma was awfully concerned."

Jane was panting, her heart racing wildly. She was furious, she was bothered, she was so damn annoyed with life that she barely noticed Jade felt the exact same way.

"I'm sorry, Jake," Jade admitted, and lowered her head in defeat.

Jane frowned, and shook her bangs through her fingers. "Yes, me too."

"Good, well, apologise to one another!"

They nodded, and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, Jade, I should be more patient," she looked away in embarrassment.

"... Me too," Jade replied quietly.

Jane moved to hug her, and wrapped her under her arms. It lasted a few seconds before she had to let go to allow herself to breathe.

"Jolly good, then! Now that that's settled, I think it's time for bed. It's terribly late, almost eleven last I checked!" Jake jumped over to his bed, and bounced for several moments before he tucked himself in. He was such a child, despite being the oldest Harley besides Nanna and Papa.

"I should... Probably go then, shouldn't I?" Jane laughed, but it was void of emotion. "Goodnight," was all she said as she left the room.

She clutched her chest, and cringed, forcing herself to breathe. She'd had a heart attack a few months ago, minor, thankfully, but terrifying none the less. She couldn't let anyone know about it. It made it too real, and after what happened to her father a few years ago... It scared her, so no one knew about her condition, to her knowledge. But oh God it hurt...

She left the towers as quickly and quietly as she could, and wandered off into the jungle to hide.

Jane needed some air, she decided, it could just be a bit of heart burn from the cookies or something. Maybe she just got up too quickly? Over worked herself? A bit tired? She didn't know.

"What's wrong?" Someone asked from the darkness, their voice was deep, and old. Not as old as her Nanna and Papa, but far too old to be someone she knew on the island.

"Who's there?" She breathed as her hand clasped over her heart.

No one answered, but she could feel him there. Watching her.

"Stop it! Stop hiding, _oww._.." It hurt, but it wasn't serious, she realised. She'd be on the ground by now if it was. Didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"It's fine," the voice came again, and sounded closer.

Jane searched through the darkness of the trees, and froze when she noticed a tall figure staring at her, wearing pointed shades? The man nodded when her eyes widened.

He was behind her instantly, with a hand clapped over her mouth. She felt his breath on her ear, and she trembled. "Don't be too loud, the creatures here are a real pain in the ass."

Jane couldn't stop the tremors passing through her body. Her knees were shaking, and her hands shook as they held the large hand that stopped her from screaming. A whimper sounded in the back of her throat.

"Shh," he insisted, and leaned his chin against the top of her head. "I'm not gonna hurt you, kid..."

She shook her head, and tried to pull away, but he pulled her against him with his free arm. She tried to speak, but it was muffled by the hand.

"Hang on," was all he said.

And suddenly Jane was in her bedroom, on one of the lower floors of the tower. Her eyes widened further, completely confused.

" _Okay_ ," he hummed low into her ear, and she could hear him lick his lip. "I'm gonna let you loose, don't make a fuss, or I'll do the same."

True to his word, he let her go, and released his hand from her face. She fell forward immediately, and onto her knees, and clutched her chest again.

"Does it hurt badly?" He asked, and confused her further.

She looked behind her to see a tall man standing over her. He was wearing trainers, dark pants, a white sleeveless shirt, fingerless gloves, a baseball cap and a pair of pointed sunglasses. His hair was pure white, she noted, and he had a light dashing of hair along his jaw as well.

"You're a demon," was all she could say, although it was a shot in the dark.

He nodded, and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"How are you here?" She looked between the floor and the demon, not sure what to do. She'd never met a demon before. She knew they were evil, and loved to fuck with people, literally or otherwise. But what was he doing there? How? And what the hell could he want from or be able to do to a nephil?

He shrugged.

She stared at him and her dark brows creased tightly.

He licked his bottom lip again, and she caught a sight of his fangs for a moment. "You think I'm going to do something to you."

That was a statement, not a question, she noted. "I was wondering," she nodded, allowing herself to sit with her legs tucked neatly to the side, "yes."

"What do you think I'm going to do?" He asked, and crouched down before her. His legs were spread apart, and his arms slouched atop his knees so that his hands limply nearly reached her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, only a hesitant noise. He could do many things to her, in theory. Kill her in however many ways, rape her, make her a mindless slave. She didn't know, she'd never given such things much thought.

"Hmm," he nearly grumbled, as if frustrated. "I like how you smell."

"Y-you what?" She blinked in confusion, and blushed. "My smell?"

He leaned closer, propping himself up on his hands and knees. He nuzzled her neck, sniffed near the jugular, and licked.

Jane squeaked, and before she could protest, she was pushed back with her hands pinned above her head. He was lying on top of her, with his face still at her neck. She kicked out, but he didn't budge.

When she heard a whine, she froze. He'd whined, like a dog would when it wanted it's food down from the counter.

She felt his tongue on her neck again, and it was followed by a strong kiss. He sucked on that spot of pink flesh for what seemed far longer than a mere few seconds. She had to hold back a struggled moan. He kissed again below her chin, her skin tight between his lips. And then he kissed the side of her mouth, he pecked lightly, and ignored her parted lips. He pulled his face away from hers and gave a slight pant.

"What are you doi-" she couldn't finish before he forced a hand over her mouth. She tried to move, but he held both of her wrists in one hand.

"Don't ask such a stupid fucking question."

She stared at his shades, shut her eyes and nodded.

His hand left her face again, and she immediately turned away so she could nuzzle the floorboards. He was going to molest her, hurt her and was probably going to kill her once he was bored. Her chest heaved, and a quiet sob sounded through her teeth.

"Hey," she heard him say as he grazed his fingers down her face, "I'm still here."

She refused to look at him, determined to defy him somehow, in any way she could.

"I want to talk before I do anything," he said, "I can't fuck this up."

She dared to open an eye to look up at him. Both of them opened when she felt her arms coming down to her sides. He'd let go of her. But he was still on top of her.

He was looking her up and down, she could tell that much by his head movement. He made a strange noise in the back of his throat, like a soft growl.

"You're not my type," he said frustratingly.

She scowled, "not-"

He cupped her breast through her shirt, and squeezed, which caused her to gasp gingerly.

"I prefer curves, not that you aren't feminine enough," he lowered down to her ear and whispered, " _your tits could be bigger._.."

She hissed and slapped him. Which surprised her. Surely he could have avoided that? It surprised her more when he grinned. "Just get this over with then!" She yelled bitterly, and desperately.

"Get _what_ over with?" His grin grew smugger.

"..." She didn't answer, she couldn't say it. "... _I'm only sixteen._.."

"I know." He said immediately, and the grin left his face. "I bet you've never even touched yourself."

She turned red, and looked away again.

"You think I'm going to fuck you bloody."

She bit her lip.

"I won't."

She was forced to look up at him again. He couldn't be serious, he must have been lying. "Wha-"

"If I forced you, you would hate me. I can't let that happen."

"Why?" She sounded sceptically.

He lifted himself off of her, and offered a hand down. She hesitated, but placed her hand in his for him to lift her up. He pulled her against his chest, and wrapped his arms around her. He was big, nearly twice her size. "I want you, that's why."

"You're disgusting," she spat back.

"I am?" He spoke into her hair.

"You want a child," she answered spitefully, "you are filth."

He coughed a short laugh, "you're not a child."

"I am certainly not an adult! You are however old, and you are showing me disgraceful intentions!"

He held her tighter, and he was on top of her again. Her back hit her bed, and her head hit the pillow. He ground his hips against hers, and groaned into her hair.

She gasped, and fisted his shirt.

He ground again, harder, and forced a struggled moan from her lips. She was red from ear to ear, and warm, especially below her stomach. She could feel his hardness rubbing through both of their pants. She shut her eyes, and tried to focus on her breathing. In and out, in and out. That wasn't helping her.

He gasped into her ear, and licked again before biting at her lobe.

The feel of his teeth on her was unimaginable, and it set her body into shivers. She moaned again, and he stopped to roll over beside her.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, and stroked her red cheek.

She looked over at him, he was crushed against the wall. Her bed wasn't that big, and he was. Her mouth was open, she was too hot to breathe through her nose. Did he seriously just ask that, after what he just did? She stared up at the ceiling so she didn't have to look at him. She had access to leave the bed, she noticed. He was giving her a choice?

She shook her head, but didn't move otherwise.

"Okay," he sighed and took his hand away. He'd given her space to breathe at last, but he didn't leave her side.

"Shit... I'm sorry..." He said quietly, and lifted his shades. "You're right. This is fucked up, I'm too excited. I'm half incubus, y' see... It's been a while since I've fed that way... You're just... You're..."

Jane frowned at him, and noticed his eyes were a bright shade of gold. "I'm an easy target."

His eyes widened, and he then smirked. "I suppose that's a bonus. But I'm not here to hunt."

Hunt? "Then what?"

"Your scent, it's beautiful," he leaned closer to sniff.

She leaned further away from him. "I- My mother was an angel, perhaps that's what you can smell."

"You have a twin, and you don't see me trying anything 'disgraceful' with him."

"You haven't hurt him have you?..." She bit her lip harshly and sat up.

He sat up with her and looked her in the eye. "I would never hurt a child of David and Calliope."

"... You knew my parents?"

He nodded, "they saved my life a long time ago, and my family."

"Family?" Her head tilted. "Demons have families?"

His smile revealed a sharp set of fangs, and he nodded once more.

She looked him up and down, and considered his age. "Do you... Have children then...?"

"I do. Three I care to acknowledge. I'd rather not talk about them."

"What about a their mother, or um, mothers?" She coughed.

"Just one mother..." He recalled fondly, which caused Jane to shudder. "Don't think too hard about it, first kid was an accident, the other two were just an agreement."

"That's sick..." Jane _felt_ sick at the thought of children being referred to as objects.

"Hey, it was all consensual, and it's not like we abandoned them, she's pissed off with the girls," he growled, baring his fangs. "I should have kicked my son out years ago... Most Lords have done..."

"You have a wife and kids..." She covered her mouth to hold back a choked sob, "and you're trying to... With me... _Oh God_..."

"Oi, that succubus is not my mate. She's sexy as hell and walks the walk, but I never wanted her. She was the best Mistress who agreed to fuck me and have my kids... Wow... That _does_ sound it bit fucked up when I put it plainly." He sniggered.

Jane took her head in her hands and brought her knees up to rest her forehead against. "You want me," she cried.

"... I do," he gave a single nod. "I've been watching for a few years to make sure, your scent changed after puberty. But I knew I had to wait for you to at least mature. I'm not going for a child," he cringed.

"Then why don't you just hurry up and rape me! I'm sick of this fucked up game of cat and mouse!" She looked up at him, eyes swollen and red and covered in tears.

A sore look crossed his features, and he took her into his arms. "I don't want to hurt you, kid... I don't want to hunt, or stalk, or rape, or feast. I just want you. You're so perfect, so beautiful... I'm attracted to you in such an unfamiliar way. I want to... Hey," he took her head gently in his hands and made his golden eyes look into her baby blue ones. He brushed the tears away with his thumbs. "I'm yours," he said calmly, and rested his head on her shoulder, exposing his bare neck to her. "I am yours," he repeated.

...

Dave woke up with a pain in his leg.

He groaned. His vision was blurred and a lump of black hair was in his mouth. Yuck. Wait.

Dave pulled himself up sharply, he was lying on his bed, tucked in with what appeared to be his best friend naked as his 'little spoon'. "What the fuck."

His leg hurt because it was trapped between John's.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit. He wasn't even gay! How the fuck could they...? Oh shit fuck double tits up. He didn't even find Egbert attractive! He was a four-eyed derp! He was a guy! He had a friggin' dick!

Dave pulled his leg out of John's entrapment, and then out from under the covers. "I better not have bonded you... Fuck that up the virginal vagina, for all the sake of straight pride and ouf holy love for boobs"

He rolled John's head around to analyse his neck. No bites. Phew no wait what the fuck?! A big ass bite, all bruised with some dried blood still there.

Fuck.

Shit.

Balls.

Gahhhh.

Dave appeared at the opposite end of the room where he could find a mirror, he inspected himself. He wore no shades, but everything else was still there, his clothes, he meant, although they were wrinkled to hell. He saw no bites, anywhere in fact. Which meant no bonding. Takes two to tango, or whatever.

But John.

He...

He _had_ been bitten, so he might...

"Diiirk!" Dave called out into the living room dryly.

Dirk was lying on the couch, with Casey's legs leaning on his. Both appeared fast asleep. "Whaat?" Dirk called back with just as little enthusiasm.

"I fucked up," Dave admitted, not daring to move from his spot near his bedroom door.

An exaggerated sigh sounded in the quietness of the room. "Do you know what time it is, Dave?"

"I fucked up time, help me."

"It's nearly six you lil' shit..." He yawned, and wiped his brow. "That kid better be dead in there."

"Nah, bro, could be worse," he groaned, and scratched his arm.

"Think you bonded him?" He spoke with a bit more awakeness.

"... Yeah."

"Lose your striginity?" He could practically hear his stupid grin.

"Fuck off, you're little brother is scared, now help this poor baby strider..." Dave regretted saying that immediately.

Dirk yawned again, and made to stand, carefully moving Casey's legs onto the soft old couch. "Alright, let's see 'im."

For once, he walked to the bedroom, instead of just appearing in there. He strided along as though he gave zero fucks. Which was unlikely. He'd be worried if Dave was bonded to John, because it happened on his watch. Bro would be pissed forever, he could handle Dirk's homosexuality, but the only other Strider male unable to reproduce? He would kill them from embarrassment for the Lordly Strider name. Then get a new heir to his Lordship. Masochistic fucktard.

Dirk brushed past Dave and walked easily into the room. Dave followed behind. His older brother sniffed the room and hummed lightly. He then moved over to John, who was still sleeping, and gave him a good inspection before an inquisitive inhale of his scent. "Well," he said, and turned to Dave, "want the good news or the bad news?"

"... Good news."

"Right, good news is he aint bonded, hell, the bite's not even on his neck, closer to the shoulder, dumbass."

"Are you sure, man?" Dave looked worriedly at John.

He groaned and clawed his temple, "come 'ere."

Dave did so.

"Give 'im a good old sniff."

Dave leaned forward, and took in his friend's scent. It was salty, but fresh, like the ocean. "Nothin' unusual, bro. He just smells like he's been swimming with the fishies."

Dirk chuckled, "exactly. No sex, no marking, no bonding. Believe me, I'd know. Your scent is there, but it's faint. Just a normal feeding. If he was bonded, he'd stink of you, and you of him. Plus you probably would have killed me by now for being so close to little sleeping beauty."

"Keep your gay shit out of my room, bro."

"Don't be a dick," he warned, "remember who keeps you under their roof. You could be wandering out there right now in the rain."

"It's summer, and this is Texas."

"That's not the point."

"Pfft, so what was that bad news? He got demon cooties or some shit?" Dave folded his arms.

Dirk left the room speaking. "Bad news is he's bonded to you in a different way. Poor kid's stuck with you as his best friend."

"Well ha fuckin' _ha_ ," Dave raised his voice, but abandoned the challenge to find his shades. They were discarded on the floor, but thankfully, they were undamaged. Everything was cool, aw yeah. If Dave were John, he'd do a little victory dance in celebration of being mateless. But that was both stupid, and mildly depressing.

Shower time, before Dirk decided that was a good idea too. Fuck he spent days in there.

"Yo, I'm going in for a shower, I'll be like ten minutes unlike some douches," Dave walked across the hall and caught a glimpse of Dirk pointing two fingers up from the couch. He must have been looking after Casey still. Gotta give credit where it's due. Dirk was a good bro, unlike actual Bro, who wasn't even his freakin' bro. Well, neither was Dirk, but at least he acted like one.

Fuck he needed a shower to calm things down.

He opened the door to the bathroom and closed it, eventful as fuck. His sunglasses were placed neatly on the sink, below the small circular mirror. He looked at himself for a minute, looked at his eyes. They were like blood; the purest red. His skin was lightly tanned from the Texan heat. His hair was as white as snow, although he'd never seen snow except for in pictures or videos, it was messy and lacked grooming; last night must have been rough... Poor John.

Once he entered the shower, and turned the water on, he felt a bit better. The beat of the warm rain was heavenly, as much as a young demon could feel when he was still staying with his genetic family without any sign of a mate or territory of his own. He sighed as he ran his hands through his pale hair, contemplating his future and his responsibilities.

As a Strider, he thought as he squeezed some cherry scented shampoo from a pink bottle into his hand, he was considered noble. Literally. His... 'Bro' was one of several Lords which lead the armies that destroyed human civilisation, under the authority of Her Imperious Condescension, and Lord English. Bro was supposed to rule, but he didn't want to be the Condesce's mate. So, Lord English, or Caliborn, took her in her grief and shame, and forced a bond on her. Once she had realised what he did to her, it was too late. He had lead her armies to fuck up humanity. The world was in chaos ever since. But she still wanted Bro, which wasn't that subtle a desire. The Strider's had been hunted ever since the apocalypse began. Calliope, John's mother, and Caliborn's sister, had warned them of Caliborn's 'hunt', and she was killed.

They'd been hiding ever since. By hiding, he meant fucking around in Dirk's shitty apartment for nearly ten years.

And now, Dave was getting older. More was expected of him, regardless of their circumstances. He was Bro's heir, the next in line to the Strider Lordship. And by right, he was supposed to rule, according to Bro. Bro was the rightful King, and as his... As his son, he was next. Which was why he had to be his brother, not his son. So Dirk would be the priority for hunting parties instead of him, being the 'second elder brother' and 'the next in line'. It was a fucked up plan. Even his sisters were taken away to take on their mother's name so they could be safe.

Dave was meant to rule, and fuck was that a weight on his shoulders. He couldn't even find food on his own, not real food anyway. He could hunt, but the act of killing was a little beyond him. He would never admit this. He'd bitten several humans that hid and raided the remains of the city, he'd enjoyed it. He'd eaten flesh from a human corpse, it was disturbing, but not completely unpleasant, as it was still fresh. He had to turn the person's head away though, their eyes wouldn't close. He'd even fed from sex once before, a month ago. It was with a human girl who looked his age, he found her in an apartment a few blocks away waiting for someone, he remembered she mentioned. He took off his shades, looked her in the eye, and she was his. It was messy and inexperienced, but again, it wasn't unpleasant. She even thought he was human like her. It ended when Bro wiped her memory of that evening.

Bro and Dirk were always there to guide him. He was still very young. Most demons were hundreds, if not thousands of years old. Sixteen was considered the 'learning to walk' age. Dirk was his primary carer most of the time, which wasn't too bad, he was strict when he had to be, but pretty chill otherwise. Bro was never really around much, he was almost always away on hunts or whatever it was he did when he wasn't home.

Dave shook the shampoo from his hair, rinsing it under the falling water. It was wonderful. Maybe he could shower with his mate if he found her? He grinned, and closed his eyes to avoid anything getting in them as he allowed the water to hit his face. _Once_ he found her, he corrected himself. What would she look like? Long hair? Short? Blonde hair, black hair, red hair, brown? Tanned or pale? What colour of eyes? What would her lips feel like?

He licked his lips eagerly, and pressed his forehead against the tiles of the shower. His hand stroked down below his stomach, and found himself ready.

Would she taste good? He brushed his thumb over the tip. Taste like the cherry his shampoo smelt of? He gripped himself and let his hand slide, allowing a weak moan to escape his throat. Her warmth beneath him, the feel of her soft flesh as he kissed her slowly down her stomach and nipped her inner thighs with his fangs. As he slowly licked-

"Dude, I need to piss, out, now!"

"Shit!" Dave jumped, and stopped himself from continuing. "Dude!" He almost snarled, but he was too surprised to be angry. He turned, and the door to the bathroom was still closed, thank God, or whoever. He couldn't do anything else with himself, he'd gone softer than a slab of jelly. "Fuck..." He was starting to get into it again. Being part incubus does that to you, and being of flesh and blood.

"Gimme a minute, man!" Dave yelled as he turned off the shower head and reached out for a towel.

"I'm comin' in, five, four, three, two-"

"Dude dude dude!-"

"Come _on._ "

The door opened, and Dave rushed out with his clothes under his arm and a towel wrapped around his waist. "Your majesty," Dave waved and bowed, and Dirk pushed him out of the way, "thank you, little lord."

The door was quickly slammed shut.

Dave exhaled through tight lips, a soft _pfft_ escaped him.

He peeked over, and saw Casey lying there, half asleep and watching saturday morning cartoons. Too many puppets for Dave's liking, so he left her to it. She'd probably go back to sleep soon, kids weren't morning people, were they? It was time to check on Mama Egbert anyway.

Mama Egbert was pretending to sleep. Dave could tell by his breathing and his heartbeat, it was unnaturally rapid. Dave played along, and merely threw his old clothes in the washing pile to sort later. He then checked his wardrobe, and pulled out a white top with an ironic green bow tie design at the chest. Black pants, swag. Red converse, super swag. Hella good outfit. Wait. Shit. Dave noticed his shades were missing.

He left the room to go get them, but he heard the shower running from behind the bathroom door.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

No wait, they were sitting at the bottom of the door. YEEEEEEEEEEEEAH.

Dave returned to his room, and shifted his glasses on with ironic glee. He nodded to himself in his mirror and looked back to John, folding his arms. "Yo, John, it's wake up time. It's like-" Dave consulted the turntable designed clock on the wall "-nearly half seven? Fuck, go back to sleep."

John sat up and shook his head. To Dave's surprise, he didn't once look in his direction, as if it was forced.

"What's up?"

Again, John shook his head, and stroked his matted hair.

"Rough night," he laughed, and leaned against his desk.

John looked over at him slowly. It was then that Dave noticed John wasn't wearing his glasses, but John seemed to notice that too, and searched for them on the bed. It didn't take too long for him to find them, he'd snapped them under the covers.

John held them up in front of his face and and pushed some air through his teeth.

"Sorry, bro," Dave admitted, "well at least you're not four eyed now..."

John rolled his eyes and threw the glasses at him, poorly, they didn't even reach half the distance required to touch him.

"Wow man, you must be a pro, I nearly felt the breeze from that," he smirked.

John laughed, and what a strange noise it was. He'd always sounded the same when he laughed, he couldn't laugh properly because of his screwed vocal cords, but it didn't exactly bother Dave. It used to bother John though, as if he was embarrassed or ashamed of the noises he couldn't help but make.

' _You're a dick_ ,' John signed. Dave had learnt sign language years ago, when he was just learning to speak. He'd known John since they were toddlers. John's dad was awesome. Didn't John have a twin too? He'd never met her, but he was sure John mentioned her quite a bit. Dave was never too bothered with the details of John's family past his parents and sister, Jane, was it?. He knew he had cousins, and grandparents. That was the extent of his knowledge.

"I am the greatest gift the world has ever been offered, foolish nephil. I am the single most glorious prodigy of darkness and discord, and the heir to all that is unholy. Be still, my subject, for you do not comprehend who it is you are speaking to."

More laugher erupted from John. He loved when John laughed, it made him feel happy, as if he'd done something right in his life. An accomplishment that filled him with pride.

John's laughter faded into a smile until it dissolved from his features, and then he was silent for a while. Dave was ready to ask what was wrong when John stood.

Dave nearly flinched, if Striders could do such a thing, but relaxed when he noticed John wasn't as naked as he first thought. His shirt was ripped to shreds, and practically none existent, really was a rough night. Whoops.

John quietly walked over to him with his head down, staring at his torn shirt Dave supposed. And then when he stood just in front of him, John did the unexpected.

He kissed him.

It wasn't a deep or passionate kiss, but a shy little peck on the lips.

It was over as soon as it began. Dave's eyes widened behind his shades, and so did John's. He was searching Dave's face for something. Then it clicked.

"Dude, we're not mates. I didn't do the bond," he nearly blathered out.

A harsh blush crossed John's face, and he punched Dave's chest.

Dave blushed, and hid it with a smirk, "you going all homoerectus on me, Egbert?"

 _'You bit me!'_ he exclaimed with his hands, his face didn't look too cool neither.

"Your shoulder, bro. I missed, well, I aimed somewhere else I mean."

 _'So no... Nothing else?'_

Dave raised a white brow over his shades, "you don't remember?"

John looked puzzled for a moment, but then shrugged, ' _I passed out, I guess.'_

Dave shuddered, those words made him uncomfortable. "... John, bro... I'm uh... Shit, man..."

 _'It's okay,'_ he looked back, and smiled. ' _Like you said, we aren't bonded, and you're not starving anymore. It's good.'_

"John... You are a motherfuckin' saint, you know that, right?"

John shrugged, and looked over at his wardrobe.

"Need a shirt? 'Nother apology I need to make, huh?" He watched John stroll over to the closet, so he just left him to it.

He pulled out a grey shirt with a white snake's skull design in the middle. Not his thing, but hell, if that's what he picked.

 _'Shit Dave!'_ John exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Dave wouldn't admit his pulse increased slightly with worry.

 _'Casey! I left her with Dirk, I told him I'd be an hour something!'_

John ran though and out the door, nearly just slamming into it. Dave followed, more calmly. Dirk was a bit pissy, but he wasn't mad. The kid was fine last he'd checked.

Casey was crying when he entered the living room, and John was quick to sit by her side.

Dave was quicker then, and crouched down in front of her.

John tried to help her, he brought out his phone, and showed her what he'd typed, c _asey, it's okay, you're safe._

"I know... I know... But, my Daddy... He's still out there, lying on the street, with that monster..."

Oh God.

 _i know, sweetie. i know. but it's okay, i swear. angel's don't lie._

 _"_ Mr. John... I'm sorry, and Mr. Dave, I'm sorry too..." She held out her hands for each of them to take.

They both took a hand and held it dearly.

"What you sorry for, kid?" Dave had to ask.

She sniffed, "Mommy never wanted to worry people, she said it makes them unhappy... She always tried to hide when she was sad... But me and Daddy always found her... Until..."

" _ShShShSh_ ," John stroked her hair with his free hand, and attempted the peaceful sound.

"Kid, you don't need to think about those things. We don't mind caring about you, or worrying about you. It's alright to let others take care of you sometimes..." Dave added quietly in attempt to sound gentle.

"But I want to be strong! I don't wanna get people hurt!"

"We can make you strong, right John?" Dave nodded up to him.

John hesitantly nodded back.

"Daddy, and Mommy, and Katie said not to trust a demon..."

Dave frowned, and thought to who Katie might be, probably her sister, or aunt, or cousin. "You shouldn't. Not ever. Never make a deal with a demon. And if you see anyone other than me, or Dirk, or... Just hide, or try to find us, okay?"

She looked more afraid, "you're a demon, and so is Uncle Dirk."

Dave cringed, and looked to John, he was the culprit to that fuck up. "Yeah, kid. We are. But we will not, now look at me, we will not hurt you." He stroked her hand, as it was easily entombed by his.

She nodded, and looked down at her knees.

Dave looked at John again, who let go of Casey's hand and hair to sign, ' _Ask her if she wants breakfast.'_

"Why don't you ask?" Dave frowned.

 _'She needs to trust you if you want to keep her.'_ John motioned his eyes down to Casey with a serious hint of 'do it'.

Dave sighed, and took both of Casey's hands in his, he tried to smile as honestly as he could, "are you hungry, kid? We have Cheerios, toast, Coke, Fanta, water, blah blah..."

She looked at him with reddened green eyes, "...Pizza... Please, Mr. Dave."

Dave groaned, and was swiftly kicked by John. "Mama mia Egderp... Let's see what we've got in the freezer..."


	4. Chapter 4

Dave wasn't the most enthusiastic resident of the Strider household when Casey announced that she 'has to pee'.

Dirk had been in the shower for nearly five hours, Dave guessed, and it didn't sound like he was going to finish up for a loooong while. Dave checked his phone, and indeed, the motherfucker had been in there for a very long fucking time.

Casey stared up at them from the couch. She was surrounded by empty plates which once held perfectly out of date (but frozen) pizzas (which were totally not gonna kill anyone). Her legs squeezed together and a remarkable frown dawned on her round face. Holy shit the kid was going to explode if she didn't reach the whoopy throne soon.

"Dirk!" Dave yelled, and walked towards the bathroom, expecting nothing.

" _What_?"

Dirk did not sound happy, Dave noted. He rattled his knuckles against the door anyway. "Someone needs in there!"

" _Fuck off_."

"Thanks a lot, man! You know what, we all hate you by the way. We all know you're really a colossal dickhead that screws around with his mother in the bathroom, oh no, but wait, here's a plot twist, he's actually screwing big brother, because both their parents are hollow corpses right now too far into decay that they are literally dust, and to top all that, he's a gay pony loving fucktard that eats shit for recreational purposes during his time in the poop dungeon instead of being courteous to other members of the household that need to pee!"

" _You were adopted_!"

"OH HA FUCKIN' HA. I can hear you guys in there by the way, ' _oh, bro, dude'_ , go fuck yourself while you're at it!"

Dave returned to the living room, where he caught John covering Casey's ears while a huge smirk covered his face. John shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't let me start on your problems, Egbert," Dave raised a white brow above his shades. "Fuck knows you have enough for me to pick on."

John shrugged, and stuck out his tongue.

"Mr. Dave... I _really_ need to go..." Casey whined from the couch.

"Uh, shit," Dave hummed, and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, there's a few apartments below us we could use. Might be a mess though, haven't been used since the world ended I guess."

John nodded, and picked up Casey, who wrapped herself around his torso and rested her chin against his shoulder. She looked like a baby. How fucking old was she anyway? Maybe Mama Egbert knew?

"Yo, John," Dave started, and shook away the idea. The kid was right there, he could ask _her_. But the words had escaped his mouth already, and John had acknowledged his invitation to nak nak with an inquisitive gurgle. "I think, that maybe Casey would be better off on the island with your family than here with mine. You know."

Casey looked around at that. "Island?"

John appeared thoughtful.

Dave let him think, and honestly that was a good idea he came up with on the spot. Bro would hate it if he'd adopted a human kid on his first solo hunt. Fuck... He just realised how badly he'd fucked up. But don't like seventy percent of all hunts go unsuccessful or some shit? Well, maybe in Africa with like, lions, or leopards, or something. Not demons. Successful nine times out of ten. That one time, was when they found something better. Or, the huntee had a decent ass weapon. Both, actually, yeah both.

Dave opened the door, and kept it open for John and their daughter. Wow, he had a kid now. With the Egderp. Fuck, Bro really was going to be mad.

The apartments verged silence. Nothing was living there except the Striders and maybe some stray dogs or rats. Casey might not like those. He sniffed at the air every now and then to make sure, but found nothing interesting. Well, actually, there _was_ one thing he recognised as intriguing.

"Need any help?" Dave asked as they guided Casey towards the nearest toilet in the apartment below.

"Nope!" She barely said as she jumped out of John's grasp and flew into the toilet. The last thing they heard was the door slamming, and her shouting, "don't listen to me! I can't do anything if you're listening!"

Dave chuckled, and spared a glance at his best bro. John smiled, and looked back at his shades.

' _She's coming out of her shell.'_

"Yeah, it's better than before," Dave nodded, and leaned a little closer to make sure his excellent sense of smell wasn't glitching out.

" _Ugh_ ," John grumbled, and motioned nervously, ' _what are you doing?'_

He took in a short whiff and frowned; it was still there. "You smell fuckin' weird again."

John's dark brow arched, ' _I don't...'_ " _Ugh_..."

"Calm your tits, bro. I'm not actin' funny or anything. It's just weird, not bad weird, just weird. It's not you, I know that much... Oh shit, are you wearing perfume? And I don't mean burly cologne. You smell sweet and... Yeah. No homo."

John looked away slowly and shrugged.

Great, now he thought Dave was a freaking creeper.

"Dude, awesome senses, I just know shit, okay?" Dave groaned through every word. Of course John knew that, they were practically siblings; they grew up together.

' _It's just weird.'_

He was avoiding eye contact, and any contact for that matter. Fine Egbert, be that way. Dave would have folded his arms, but he was too cool for that.

The flush of the toilet sounded, and it was a welcome noise. Things had begun to get awkward anyway.

"You done, kid?" Dave asked.

"Uhuh, washing my hands!"

"'Kay"

' _You could be a good dad one day_ ,' John 'said' out of the blew, and finally looked at his face. Oh crabsticks, Dave forgot that John wasn't wearing his glasses. Good thing his best bro wasn't totally blind, his vision was just out of whack a little. ' _For real, I mean. Like, girlfriend children.'_

"Girlfriend children? Rose would have a field day with those choice of words..."

John hit his arm, ' _you know what I mean, smartass.'_

Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades, "like that's happening anytime soon. No boobies, no babies, no whoopsies. I should put that on a flag. Dirk would love it, Bro not so much."

John sniggered at that.

Casey then came out of the bathroom, and wiped her hands on her shorts. "All done. Thank you, Mr. John and Mr. Dave."

"Just Dave and John is fine, Cas'."

She nodded, and held out her hand for John to take.

Dave would have cringed, but he recognised that any normal person would go for the angel kid than the demon kid. Internal shrugs galore.

"So John, I think we should head to town, you need new glasses."

John nodded slowly after a minute of lip biting. But he looked down at Casey for a final answer.

Dave nodded, and crouched down to meet her eye level. "Yo, Casey. We're gonna head into town for some shopping. You up to the challenge, little hunter?"

Casey's eyes widened, but she agreed with a meek "yes..." She then gripped John's hand tighter.

"Don't worry, you got dorky and the beast with you, you'll be fine."

John sulked at that for a while, before they headed out of the apartment building, and into the ruined city.

...

Jade woke to see her brother using her computer.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and released a much needed yawn. "Morning..." She mumbled as she searched for her glasses on her bedside table.

"Good evening," he corrected, and looked down at her from the opposite end of her bed.

Jade frowned as she put on her glasses and the world came into focus. "Very funny, Jake."

He stopped typing for a moment to stare vaguely at her, a smirk then lifted his face. "Not really when it's..." He glanced down at the light glow of the screen for a moment, "like nine."

Her eyes widened and she erupted from the bed, effectively scaring the bejegus out of Jake as he nearly dropped the screen he held. She headed straight for the bathroom with the clothes from yesterday she'd tossed on the floor. "This is not good, Jake! I promised Karkat that- _Oh great_!"

She bounded down the stairs like lightning to find the nearest bathroom, luckily there was one just below their room. She was hardly going to change in front of her brother, that hadn't happened since before they learned to shoot, which was many years ago. But crap, she was so late. Very, very late. She'd slept all day again. The stupid narcolepsy had taken another day from her. She'd awaken every now and then, but fell back asleep when she noticed no one was around.

Karkat was going to be extra mad at her.

They had a deal!

"Come on, stupid!" She growled at herself as she forced her shoes on.

It was a scramble of clothes and frustration and panic. But she managed to dress quickly, not quickly enough, but still.

She rushed down the thousands of steps again. After years of practice, she never lost her footing, her balance was as fluent as her aim. Although, they were pretty big steps! Jade wasn't that big a person, she was tiny compared to her brother, in her opinion.

"Important moirail business I've got to go I'll be back later love you bye!" She yelled through the many hallways and rooms until she exited the towers.

She'd missed out on her chores that day as well. They had the garden and the farm to keep up with. Her poor Grandma must have nearly broke her back helping Jake, John and Jane. They needed everyone to help with those things. They had pigs and chickens, and a rather large garden with too many pumpkins. Lots and lots of upkeep was required to stop things dying. Jade felt a wave of guilt sway through her.

She was a real screw up lately.

Jade shook her head and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was headed for the lake, which was a mile behind her family home. She'd made a deal with Karkat a year ago that tuesday was wash day, or rather, the Official Jade and Karkat Moiraillegiance Fruity Booty Chill Out Party Rumpus (NO ASSHOLES ALLOWED) Day. Wash day for short, for obvious reasons.

It was dark out, the sky above was painted a deep shade of blue, and the stars were the only company for the lonely waxing moon. They lightly lit the jungle, which reflected the purity of above. Jade passed a small flock of tinkerbulls, or herd? She had no idea what to call a group of those things. It didn't matter, they were friendly enough, and ignored her as she rushed through them, "sorry, guys! Excuse me! Thank you!"

Finally the lake was in her sights.

A menacing snarl echoed behind her, and she dared to peek back to see one of the cat lusii chasing her keenly. Jade screamed, and sprinted for the water. Cats hated water!

The cat pounced, and knocked the young Harley off her feet. Luckily, she managed to fall into a decent youth roll, which confused the albino cat beast. She took a breath, and ran again for the water.

The cat followed, hissing and spitting as if it was on crack. Jade met the water, and jumped. She saw Karkat not far away, walking along the edge of the water. He had a look of shock and awe, and in that brief moment of eye contact, she could practically hear his internal 'what the fucks'.

From the water, an aquatic goat exploded with it's jaws spread wide. Jade pierced the water and was submerged, while around her, green blood spread. Once she reached the surface for air, she saw nothing but green, and the watergoat retreated back underwater with a full belly.

"What the _everliving fuck_ was that, Harley?"

Jade turned her head to look up. Karkat's eyes were wider than his gaping mouth.

She shrugged, which lifted her shoulders above the water for a moment. "I forgot my gun, I guess..."

"..." He didn't reply for a while, he just stared at her.

"You're late," he finally spoke, and crossed his arms while a sore look appeared about his features.

"I know!" She emphasised as she waved her arms poorly, "I was sleeping! And I just woke up like fifteen minutes ago and I am super dooper sorry, Karkat!"

"Super dooper sorry isn't worth shit in reality, it's a bottomless pit of whoopsies and fuck ups, and meaningless shit stained apologetic etiquette that really means you still want something from the stupid gullible fuckass who actually listens."

Jade pouted at that, and swam to the edge of the lake to distract herself from his babbling.

When she pressed her hands on the dirt to pull herself out of the bloodied water, she noticed his hand was offered down in front of her. She looked up, and tilted her head before she allowed him to help her up out of the horrible olive coloured liquid filth.

"But luckily for you this place hardly counts as reality," he held her hand a while longer after she could stand, as if in greeting.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "you just don't want to acknowledge you are a fuckass."

Karkat puffed some air through those sharp teeth of his and pulled his hand away so he could fold his arms again. "That was some fucking entrance though, trying to compensate for your pathetically flawed head shit?"

"That is the worst insult yet! In a not so insulting way I might add!" Her hands rested on her hips.

"Uhuh, better than anything you could do," his retaliation was a half assed effort, she noticed. His voice was less ecstatic, and lower.

Jade sighed, and shook the blood and water from her sleeves. "This is disgusting, now I might actually need to shower, or bathe, or-" she paused, and looked back up at him curiously.

"We're not going in there, even I can see that's dumb," he gestured toward the small lake. "Plus, recently Gamzee likes spending time around this place, he could be out there right now, staring at us or something..."

She shuddered as he did. Gamzee was freaking crazy.

"We are not cancelling wash day!" She said after realising what he was getting at.

The stare he gave her was no less than grumpy.

She would have suggested going back to the towers for their _Official Jade and Karkat Moiraillegiance Fruity Booty Chill Out Party Rumpus (NO ASSHOLES ALLOWED) Day,_ but the thought of having to explain the arrangement to her family was a little more than daunting. They barely understood moiraillegiance, hell, Jade barely did and she was part of one. But it wasn't like anything they did involved anything that might concern her family. They even kept underwear on during the wash time sessions. Even more, Karkat had a matesprit, so it wasn't like _that_ kind of thing was an issue. Wash day was the one day they could chill together as moirails, and do moiraily stuff like bitch about life and equalise consolation.

"You're place," she suggested, and smiled.

"Fuck no," he replied swiftly.

"Yes," she nodded, and leaned closer.

"No."

"Yes."

"What the fuck don't you understand about personal space?" He moved a few steps back.

"That is the issue?" She giggled. "It's not like I will go around touching or relocating your belongings, or moving in or anything!"

He hummed, but not in thought.

"Please," she fluttered her eyelashes and made the silliest grin she could.

"Firstly, there's no plumbing," he raised one finger, and then another, "secondly, quite that creepy thing your doing with your fugly face."

"Awww! That one was mean!" She knew he didn't mean it, she was used to all of his insults and aggression. "Well, mister grumpycat, I am putting my foot down on this matter!"

"You're acting stupid."

"And you are acting like a bad moirail!"

"No, fuck off with that statement and shove it up your ass while you're at it."

"Grrrrr..."

"That hell bubble might have been threatening if you actually had fangs like one of us."

"I will immediately get my gun, and I won't waste any silver bullets on you. I'm going to hit you with it like a piñata."

"Whoa," he raised his hands submissively, "stop it, Harley. I am not going for a black romance here. You're not nearly as despicable as you try to be. I don't feel that way about you."

Jade let a short giggle escape her, "I wasn't intending to give you that impression. You are... Pretty okay too."

"Good," he nodded.

"How are things on the other sides anyway?"

He shrugged, "it's normal. Nepeta is great."

"No others?" She inquired, and held her hands behind her back.

"... A little bit of black I guess... For someone." He turned away from her and began to walk.

"Oh really?" She followed, and each step she took she heard her feet slush.

"Yeah, but just a little, I dunno."

She couldn't read his expression while he kept his back her to. She grumbled, and grabbed his hand to stop him. "Karkat."

He turned back with a clear look of surprise, which faded into his usual frown, "do you want to see my place or not?"

She gasped, and an extraordinary smile spread across her cheeks. "Really? You finally trust me?"

"I can tell you need some space from your family. I mean, the towers and all that... And just for the record, Harley. I've always trusted you. What I don't trust is your stupid narcoleptic bullshit. You've been out for a full forty eight hours before. And, I am not dragging your fat ass back home. You're family hates me, and I don't give enough fucks."

"Hmmmmmmm..." She grumbled in return. "I will TRY and contain my drowsiness. You know I care about you, Karkat. You're like another brother to me, only you don't coddle me or are a useless lying lovesick glasses wearing tall contradicting-"

"WHOA." He forced his palm over her mouth, "I get it. Strongly bonded moirails, happy joyful caring load of shit. Now, let's get going. I think I have a bucket somewhere, i can throw that at you, I collect water, so, uh, yeah."

Jade held his hand and lowered it to their sides as they walked off towards wherever Karkat's house place was. She cheered and waved his hand back and worth, to his reluctance and dismay.

...

It was dark out when Dirk finally exited the shower.

It might have seemed ridiculous to Dave and Bro how long he spent in there, but it was the highlight of his existence nowadays.

Shower time meant alone time. And he didn't get much of that the past ten years. Ever since his elder brother turned up those few years ago out of the blew with a boy in his arms. Dirk had been minding his own business, chilling in his apartment and blending in with the humans perfectly, and then boof. Family. It was the first time he'd seen his brother in over three hundred years. The last time he'd seen him, he only had a daughter. And now he had two daughters, and a son.

Territory was the main issue in the beginning, and was still a little problematic.

Dirk had settled himself in Houston for the past seventy years. Any other demon that entered Houston got kicked out. Sometimes literally. More often than not, he'd just flash his blade and they'd piss off. Sometimes, they'd want his territory. He still ruled Houston, so his fighting abilities spoke for themselves. But now, he ruled fuck all. Prince of desolation was his new title. But it was still his.

So when his brother turned up as the world crumbled around them, Dirk was ready to fight. Bro was more than capable of beating him, he was crowned by the Condesce herself as a Lord, but demons don't back down easily. So Dirk was more than surprised when his brother did the unthinkable. Bro bowed to him, and pleaded for shelter.

Despite the shock of Bro's submission, he was going to turn him away. It was Dirk's territory, and with a declining source of humans to feed on, he needed to maintain it strictly. They were generally solitary creatures when it came to hunting grounds. But then Dirk saw the kid. He was called Dave after some human that aided in the birth of nephilim and was the mate of their ally Calliope. His eyes were large and red, and he had no idea what was going on. His eyes were curious, if anything. That's what made him agree to keeping them under his roof.

He loved that stupid kid, and what continued to elude Dirk was the fact that Bro did too. Bro had humiliated himself before his younger brother. For someone of his standing, to bow was to admit total defeat and announce that he was at his younger brother's mercy. Bro had never done that for anyone; he was a proud and powerful man after all. He was also a cold and stubborn man. So the kid must have been of great value to him. Although, Dave was the youngest Strider, he was the gold and silver of the apocalypse, and he was much too vulnerable at such a young age.

If anything happened to Dave, it would break them.

To not be able to protect your own was the greatest humiliation, and the greatest sadness.

Dirk sighed as he shifted his shades on, an almost silent gesture. It hadn't taken him long to get dressed, he'd been far too lost in thought as of late. Especially since he'd come into contact with golgothasTerror. That 'handsome chap' was quite the topic of interest in his head as of late. He was John's cousin, he knew that from John obviously. It was actually John's idea that Dirk and him start talking, as he thought it would be good for Dirk to get chatting with someone he didn't think of as intrusive or delicious.

And it had worked. After a couple of pesters in the cousin's direction, he'd started pestering back. They exchanged names and started really talking. Jake was his name, and he was definitely _something_. At first, Dirk left random messages, sometimes he even liked to screw around with him by saying 'I like that shirt' or 'nice ass', mainly for shits and giggles. Jake took the bait almost every time. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed either. John was right, Jake wasn't intrusive or a food source; he was decent company. He was interesting, for a human.

It had been a good few months since they'd exchanged names. Never surnames though. Jake might be naive, but he could recognise the Strider name. If that happened, he might stop talking. Or mount Dirk's skull on his living room wall, right above the roasty toasty fireplace. Some hunters had promised to do that to him, the human 'resistance.' Or what remained of them. But by fuck did silver bullets hurt, and Dirk had been hit by two to know. Well, one bullet, and one knife.

Jake mentioned having silver bullets once when he guessed what Dirk was. He'd threatened him with them, but Dirk had to point out he couldn't actually see him, let alone be in his vicinity because of the barrier from the seal. Bro could, as he'd raised the guardian since it was a pup, but Dirk never thought to mention that. After a couple of awkward and brief conversations, Jake warmed up to him again, for some reason. He even expressed an interest in them meeting.

He didn't know if they should ever meet. It would ruin the whole distant connection thing they had going. And it would only be a matter of time before he'd want something from him. But that wasn't completely a bad thing. Maybe he could have some permanent contract happen. Like with Dave and John. 'Hey, let's be pals' and 'sure, let me feed on you from now on.' Mind you, Dave and John had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember, even before the whole apocalypse thing happened.

Could that work with Jake?

Dirk slammed onto his bed, and lay flat on his back with his arm supporting the back of his head. He checked his phone and logged onto Pesterchum.

 **tipsyGnostalgic is online.**

 **turntechGodhead is offline.**

 **tentacleTherapist is offline.**

 **ectoBiologist is online.**

 **golgothasTerror is online.**

Good, he was online.

Dirk noted that Bro didn't have a chumhandle; he couldn't be bothered with that sort of bullshit faceless confrontation. He was more of an old fashioned sort of guy.

 **\- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 20:46 -**

 **TT: Hello, Jake.**

 **TT: What are you doing?**

 **TT: Obviously you're busy.**

 **TT: I could use some intell here, if you don't mind.**

 **GT: Oh frig, ive been dreadfully busy, dirk.**

 **GT: But how did you know?**

 **TT: I would shrug to reply, but that would be pointless, wouldn't it?**

 **GT: You did mention it though.**

 **GT: Are you certain our communication is limited to this chatroom? you always say things like youre standing behind me, unless im leaning or sitting against a wall i suppose. but i find it strange, and quite frankly, it makes me downright uncomfortable!**

 **TT: I'm pretty fucking sure.**

 **GT: So you cant even see me?**

 **TT: We've been over this, Jake.**

 **TT: I can't see you or hear you.**

 **TT: I don't even know where you are exactly.**

 **GT: You could always be lying, dirk.**

 **TT: You'd believe me even if I was lying.**

 **GT: Which youre not I assume, mate?**

 **TT: Don't call me that. It's a touchy subject, and I mean literally.**

 **GT: Funny, mate.**

 **GT: Wait wait, i was just pulling your leg. apologies, chum.**

 **GT: So is something the matter, dirk? you seem a little off today.**

 **TT: It's nothing.**

 **GT: Im afraid i dont believe you this time, old chum.**

 **TT: Very perceptive of you, Jake.**

 **TT: But I didn't mean nothing in terms of there being nothing bothering me. It's more for your benefit I say nothing, because you're simply incapable of understanding my issues.**

 **GT: You dont know that.**

 **TT: I do.**

 **TT: I've attempted to communicate with others like you. Most of them tried to shoot me.**

 **GT: Um.**

 **TT: Trust me on this one. You're better off left in the dark when it comes to my troubles. There's a lot of them, and you wouldn't understand.**

 **GT: I do wish I could help. do you think you could at least speak, so i could then listen and nod aimlessly because you cant see me?**

 **TT: That was almost funny, bro.**

 **TT: But my answer is still no.**

 **GT: Are you subliminally rapping?**

 **TT: Nah.**

 **TT: I could if you want, but it would be a half-assed riddle of no one gives a fuck.**

 **GT: Are you hungry?**

 **TT: Why are you asking?**

 **GT: Jade gets a little grumpy when shes hungry. perhaps this could be the case for you?**

 **TT: Oh.**

 **TT: I'm good actually, but I might go out hunting later. It might make me feel better.**

 **GT: Hunting.**

 **TT: Yeah.**

 **TT: Hunting.**

 **TT:** **As in I go out, track down some food, and eat it.**

 **GT: I know.**

 **GT: But the word hunting gives me chills, its ludicrously barbaric. i mean, you hunt people, dirk!**

 **TT: Well it's that or starve and I'd rather die from something a little less retarded.**

 **GT: I suppose so.**

 **GT: As much as it sounds foolish of me, i would be sad if you died, dirk.**

 **TT: I'm flattered.**

 **TT: That sounded sarcastic because I'd like to lighten the mood. But thanks, I feel the same way.**

 **TT: About you, I mean.**

 **TT: I'm almost positive I wouldn't feel much of anything if I died.**

 **GT: Good one, chap.**

 **GT: So you were asking what i was doing?**

 **TT: I was.**

 **GT: Jane went missing.**

 **TT: Your cousin? The nephil?**

 **GT: Yes, we couldnt find her all day.**

 **TT: By your calm demeanour, I assume you found her eventually.**

 **GT: She was in the attic, looking through old journals and books.**

 **TT: That's strange. I'm guessing that's not her typical behaviour?**

 **GT: Not in the least, chum.**

 **GT: The strangest thing was she was looking through grandpas books on demons.**

 **GT: She looked like she hadnt slept a wink.**

 **TT: You're implying she's plagued by a demon?**

 **GT: Were concerned. but she hasnt said anything. shes with grandma right now, finally getting some sleep.**

 **TT: That does sound like a problem. Did you notice any markings or bites on her? Maybe she was hiding skin she wouldn't normally hide?**

 **GT: Not that i noticed.**

 **TT: She'll be fine.**

 **TT: But it would be best if you kept an eye on her for the next week or two.**

 **GT: Shes not in any danger is she?**

 **TT: I wouldn't think so.**

 **TT: She's been selected out of the group. Whoever is stalking her has made a move but hasn't marked her. That's abnormal.**

 **GT: Marked?**

 **TT: You're like a fucking echo.**

 **GT: Im sorry, chum. im just uneducated in the whole demonology malarkey, its confusing and unfamiliar and it makes me friggin jumpy!**

 **TT: Dude, chill. I can explain if you'd like.**

 **GT: That would be most helpful.**

 **TT: If we favour someone, we mark them.**

 **TT: By your lack of response, I assume you have no idea what I'm talking about again.**

 **GT: Youre enjoying this, aren't you.**

 **GT: Dragging this out is making you giddy as all hell.**

 **TT: You're good company, I like dragging out our conversations.**

 **GT: Oh.**

 **GT: Well, thats nice.**

 **GT: I like you too.**

 **TT: Really?**

 **GT: Of course! you can be rather frustrating at times, but i wouldnt hold that against you, old chum.**

 **GT: So what was this marking business you were on about?**

 **GT: Mate?**

 **TT: Yeah, it's basically like pissing on a tree. Well, that can work too if you get new territory. But we're talking about people here.**

 **TT: Territorial ownership and defence is our main goal. It's all relative.**

 **TT: One good bite will make others leave that person alone, or at least discourage them from trying anything with that person. It's the scent that sticks to it that informs everyone else to fuck off, because that person is therefore favoured by someone already. Although it varies, if someone of greater rank or strength likes someone you marked, they have every right to remark them, if you can't defend them that is. Some marks will be ignored if it's old enough, or if the marker is gone or lost interest in the markee. It's complicated to explain.**

 **GT: Oh i get it.**

 **GT: But Jane doesnt have that.**

 **GT: Does that mean this demon doesnt 'favour' her? isnt this good?**

 **TT: Depends.**

 **TT: Just means he hasn't given her his protection. It's almost an insult.**

 **GT: You think its a he?**

 **TT: Probably.**

 **TT: He either lost interest in her, or she rejected him. Maybe both.**

 **TT: But if she was kept awake and under stress, it likely means he's coming back. She probably rejected him, and he respected that. We prefer a consensual contract for these kind of matters, it makes it easier, and more delightful an experience. Depends which kind of marking you go for really, all are possessive though, in a 'this is mine' kind of way.**

 **GT: But he is coming back.**

 **TT: We can be stubborn.**

 **GT: Dirk.**

 **TT: What?**

 **GT: Would you do that to me?**

 **TT: You mean mark you?**

 **GT: Yes.**

 **TT: If the situation came to pass where we would somehow meet face to face.**

 **GT: Yes?**

 **TT: You do realise this means I'd feed on you, right?**

 **TT: Blood wise.**

 **GT: I believe.**

 **GT: If you were in need of someone to help you out.**

 **GT: I would like to be able to assist you in this regard.**

 **TT: How considerate of you.**

 **TT: There's also the bonding kind of marking, but I don't think your looking for something that intimate.**

 **GT: Um.**

 **GT: So?**

 **TT: I have lots of options, it's not like I go hungry. None of my kind can stay in Houston without my say so. I basically rule the city, so every food source belongs to me.**

 **GT: Oh.**

 **GT: Thats pretty impressive, mate. in a sociopathic sort of way. but if thats what is normal to you people then who am i to judge!**

 **TT: You have no idea you're flirting, do you?**

 **GT: Excuse me?**

 **TT: I don't mind or anything, it's just annoying that you don't realise you're doing it.**

 **GT: I assure you, mate, my intentions are pure! i just want to be a good friend. it gets frustrating being stuck with only your family. i know your a demon and all that, but your the first person ive ever talked to that wasnt related to me.**

 **GT: Youre not related to me are you dirk?**

 **TT: I fucking hope not.**

 **TT: No offence.**

 **TT: And for the record. My answer is yes.**

 **GT: What the fuck?**

 **TT: I would mark you.**

 **GT: OH.**

 **GT: Alright.**

 **GT: Great.**

 **TT: You don't sound pleased.**

 **GT: Im chuffed, mate, really.**

 **TT: If I like what I see, I might even offer a more intimate contract.**

 **TT: This here is the part where I would wink if we were face to face.**

 **GT: Oh now whos flirting!**

 **TT: You started it.**

 **TT: I'm half serious by the way.**

 **GT: You realise im a man, dirk?**

 **TT: I wasn't aware.**

 **TT: I thought I was trying my luck at a pair of tits for once.**

 **TT: See what those are like.**

 **TT: Might even be nice.**

 **TT: All that female anatomic dirty talk and other such heterosexual spunk.**

 **GT: Dirk?**

 **GT: Are you gay?**

 **TT: No shit.**

 **TT: What gave it away?**

 **GT: Dont be like that. im just a little flabbergasted is all. i never gave much thought to you creatures having sexualities similar to humans...**

 **TT: So?**

 **GT: So when youve been saying implicating things to me, you were seriously attempting to flirt?**

 **TT: Half serious.**

 **TT: Interested?**

 **GT: I think...**

 **GT: I need a towel...**

 **TT: Spill something, Jake?**

 **TT: Make a mess?**

 **TT: Need to clean up the evidence before anyone discovers the dirty mess you've made?**

 **TT: Are you blushing from all that embarrassment I just caused you?**

 **TT: Are you busy now?**

 **TT: Must have been a pretty big mess you made, Jake.**

 **TT: Jake?**

 **TT: Hello?**

 **\- golgothasTerror [GT] is now offline -**

 **TT: Fuck.**

 **TT: Jake.**

 **TT: Dude.**

 **TT: I was joking.**

 **TT: I'll talk to you later then.**

 **TT: One last piece of advise for your cousin, Jake.**

 **TT: Trust him.**

 **\- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgathasTerror [GT] at 22:06 -**

Dirk rubbed his forehead with a great deal of frustration.

Jake was so fucking stupid sometimes.

Groan.

At least he didn't have to meet him face to face, he would probably put him in a headlock. Or maybe follow up on the marking agenda. It would probably piss Dirk off if someone else did it. But this was all hypothetical. Unless John cared to intercede with the problem of the seal. He likely would, if Dirk asked. Maybe he should?

Dirk jumped up from the bed and stretched upward.

A hunt would be nice, he considered. The last time he fed was two days ago. He was a little peckish. He could go two weeks before he would become really hungry. Three weeks would be agony. A month without feeding would kill him. Dave was young, so he needed to be regularly fed. But the older they got, the longer they could last.

His phone buzzed in his hand, twice.

He stared at it a minute, and sighed.

 **\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 22:08 -**

 **TG: dirk**

 **TG: HRY DIRK**

 **TT: What do you need, Roxy?**

 **TG: djrk!**

 **TG: alas my heuo had arrriced**

 **TG: *hero**

 **TT: *arrived**

 **TG: dont partronise me dirk**

 **TG: i am here onb importnantt busines**

 **TT: Okay.**

 **TG: itz aboyt rosey she had snother prpesy today**

 **TG: fucc**

 **TG: * fucm**

 **TG: *fuck**

 **TT: Rose had another premonition, you mean?**

 **TG: thatd what i said!**

 **TT: And?**

 **TG: i ws gettin to rhat**

 **TG: SHIT**

 **TT: What's wrong?**

 **TG: oh niy dirk**

 **TG: this is some setioys shit**

 **TG: anf i mean serious!**

 **TT: Roxy.**

 **TT: Come on, relax. You're getting really hard to translate.**

 **TG: there was like so much blodd**

 **TG: lots andvlots og ir**

 **TG: dmmut**

 **TT: How much have you had today?**

 **TG: why do you evnem care about my druihnking?**

 **TG: itks not ur problem**

 **TT: No, it's not.**

 **TG: well them dont sasss me dirrl**

 **TG: lol**

 **TG: but hsit dirk i have to talk to you aboiut somethin**

 **TG: rose has ben trippin outh like realy badsly lately**

 **TG: like the lasr fw weeks she haf been ahvin weird dreams and pasiing out and actin difiernt**

 **TG: she told me not top say anhyting because she**

 **\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is now offline -**

 **TT: Roxy?**

 **TT: Hey, Roxy?**

 **TT: It's been ten minutes already, did something happen?**

 **\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is now online -**

 **TG: sorry dfirk the catsb are geton a lil bit freaky here**

 **TG: sounbs like they just knocked over a statuie downastairs**

 **TG: wait dikr**

 **TG: were you worried aboiut me?**

 **TT: Of course I was.**

 **TT: Why wouldn't I be?**

 **TG: that is so sweat of you dirk**

 **TG: *sweet**

 **TG: this is why i talk to you you r the sweetest strider EVER**

 **TT: We're family, drunkass.**

 **TG: im no strider strider**

 **TT: Like I've said before, you're still family.**

 **TG: whoever you end upo with will be a lucksy guy**

 **TG: u r the beeest**

 **TT: Adoration aside.**

 **TG: best unclebro ever**

 **TT: Duly noted.**

 **TG: this is why im tellijn you this dirk**

 **TG: mom doesnt do anytin shes just likt itll be fine and dad just doesnt ant to hear shit feom me**

 **TG: u were always thewre thpough you gave a shit**

 **TG: rosey porpbaly thinks shew can change fdate if she doesnt tell us what she sees or somethin**

 **TG: she was all smart tlakin and stuff aoivdin me and i cant watch her go throuhg thuis cause sheas in pain and i knows it**

 **TG: it takes a lpt out of her**

 **TT: You can't help it, Rose sees what she sees.**

 **TT: It's not like she has any control over it.**

 **TT: And she doesn't tell us about her visions because it's near impossible to stop those things happening. It's no use to try and do anything about them. If anything, the more we know, the more we aid in the events of the visions occurring to begin with. Self fulfilling bullshit.**

 **TG: i guess**

 **TG: but she was talkin doorin this one it was liuke she wads havin a panic attkc or somethin**

 **TG: she kept sayin blood blod shas dead he killed her ther all dead all ofnthem**

 **TT: Who killed who?**

 **TT: Well, who is going to kill who?**

 **TG: i dunno dirk but itz nont hood**

 **TG: fuck this stupid writin ffuck faghgaf agagrl rf hrfnghjg**

 **TT: It's fine, Roxy.**

 **TT: Deep breaths.**

 **TG: i lov u dirk**

 **TG: u really r the besr**

 **TG: *best**

 **TG: mom is alwaus busy with sruff and rose is all secrerive**

 **TG: u dont give a skit aboiut my slirun or my dirnkin**

 **TG: well u do but u dont tell me im useles or nnythin ur always like its okay roxy**

 **TG: nodody cars aboot me they think im a stupid slriin drink**

 **TG: ur all i have rihgt now**

There was a decent amount of time which passed before Roxy started typing again. Dirk bit his gum as he waited for her to decide what to type after the words _TT is typing_ and _TT has stopped typing_.

 **TG: and the cats but they kinds of dont count cause they r cats**

 **TG: :3**

 **TT: You're alright, kid.**

 **TG: dont start the bro crpa qirh me dork**

 **TG: lol**

 **TG: relaly thou we r almost the same age**

 **TG: ur my bro but noy in a creeo sectet dad way**

 **TG: what kis tere like a hungred year diffricne btween us or somethin?**

 **TT: One hundred and forty six.**

 **TG: THERE**

 **TG: we are preety much litter mates**

 **TG: but not**

 **TG: i thikk i have a headhce dirk**

 **TG: whoaaaa**

 **TG: my ehad relaly hurs**

 **TT: Maybe you need a nap.**

 **TT: Is Miss Lalonde there? I need to talk to her.**

 **TG: she wnt out yesterndy**

 **TT: And she's not back yet?**

 **TG: noooo thts kinda wierd dirk she ddoesnt like leavijn the house mcuh**

 **TG: dirk**

 **TG: why is it so quiet?**

 **TG: the cats stoppwd makiin noiuse**

 **TG: dirk**

 **TG: dirk the stairs r crekaing**

 **TG:dirk im scared**

 **TT: Where are you?**

 **TG: im in mu room**

 **TT: Roxy, it's okay.**

 **TG: r they comin dirk?**

 **TG: did they fadsofkj**

 **TG: oh fuck**

 **TT: Roxy.**

 **TG: it wsa jsut rose**

 **TG: we have to go**

 **TG: there herw dirk**

 **TG: he founs us**

 **TT: Roxy, are you all safe?**

 **TG: it**

 **TG: were leavin dirk**

 **TG: i hve to go rose said her girlfirned wil let us stay**

 **TG: its gonna be oakyy right?**

 **TG: i love you dirk**

 **\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is now offline -**

 **\- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 23:32 -**


End file.
